Big brothers are here for you
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: After leaving for seven years the Stockman family comes to New York but when the siblings meet some old faces and a few new ones they find out that it's best to be with the ones you know then the ones that can change you. THE GIRLS ARE MINE!
1. Start of the year in a bad way

In New York four families lived hapilly together with there kids who were getting ready for highschool not knowing what would happen or what they would see during there year there.

The Hamato family who took control of the Foot clan in Japan Yoshi who was a japanesse human like his wife Shen had lost there first daughter Miwa from Oroku Saki who wanted Shen for himself only to be burned on the right side of his face but they still had there other son, and a year later had another daughter. Leonardo was a forest green turtle with ocean blue eyes while his little sister Mickayla was a golden retriever mutant half human with the tail and the ears at the place like the humans with orange hair cutted like a boy with baby blue eyes.

They were trained in the ways of ninjutsu by there father, Leo trained with the twin katanas while his sister trained with the kamas however Kala did not train much often instead she would prank or even draw instead it was Leo so when it was time he would take over the dojo.

The Jones family Angel who was a mutant white wolf with green eyes and Joseph who was an amarican human had an older son named Casey with another son and Daughter born two years later first was Raphael an emerald green turtle with light green eyes on his upper left plastron was a crack shaped like a bolt Casey had hit him with a hockey stick cosing it, his sister Novaflor was a black wolf also part human with a tail and the ears at the same place for human ears with long black hair always tied with a light blue ribbon in a braid and had black eyes they were going to have a little sibling soon.

Raph and Casey were in a hockey team but Raph liked to work with vehicules more while his sister Nova was more into spirits and magic.

The Stockman family Baxter who was a black human and Sarah who was a golden fox mutant had a son and a daughter. Donatello was an olive green turtle with brown red eyes he was born with a gap in his mouth then his sister Jasmine was a brown fox but was partly human, she had a tail and where human ears were instead fox ears, she also wears pink-purple glasses with long dark brown hair with the tip of her tail and ears had blond.

Don was very smart and loved to build his father had a company named Stocktronics coperation and he would take over when he was old enough but his sister Jas was more into music, singing and vehicules.

The O'Neil family with Curby was a human they had lost their mother after their son and second daughter was born when April was only three. Michelangelo was a sea green turtle with baby blue eyes while his sister Kimberly was a white siberian husky half human she had the tail but had dog ears where the human ears should be with lavender eyes and long golden hair that was tied in a ponytail.

Mikey loved to prank others and loves to draw while his little sister Kim and his big sister April loved to read but Kim also loved to build and was very smart. They never knew what their mother was like but they saw in pictures that she was like her brother a sea green turtle but with violet eyes just like Kim.

today was all of there first day in there second year of highschool and each families were getting ready in there own way.

The Hamatos were ready to leave, the Jones brother were fighting as to whos car they were using, the Stockmans were already in there own vehicules and the O'Neil were running around to get ready.

The Hamato siblings like always were first at MH high (mutant and human) and got to park in there own place, the O'Neils came next happy that they were not late with the Jones just behind them Raph was on his red-black HONDA CBR1000 RR motorcycle while Casey and Nova was in his truck.

When they saw one another the turtles glared at one another while April was being flurted on by Casey while the girls were looking at there brothers confused.

Then the Stockmans came Jasmine was on her pink-black-white suzuki GSXR600 motorcycle while Donnie was in his honda car, they parked together.

But when they got out they took a look but then walked away as if they didn't know them at all making the whole group confused.

Leo, Raph and Mikey never told their little sisters about their life in preeschool but Donnie did.

Casey and April saw it all but didn't know one another just yet they only stopped the fight from getting worst.

And even if this was history it still made them mad at one another.

'So you wont be talking to them?' asked Jasmine not looking at her brother for now.

'No for now I just don't want to talk to them maybe tomorrow but not now' he said.

She nodded she understood since it was there fault for his F in there presentation making him fail and get lauphed at making them move away.

 _Little Donatello was setting up there poster talking about there families but Raph and Leo were fighting for who would start the presentation._

 _'I'm gonna do it Raphie!' said Leo using the childish nickname for Raph._

 _'Why it's not fair you_ _ **always**_ _do it why can't I do it?!' he said._

 _'Donnie can I do the first part?' asked Mikey._

 _'No it's too long and you would forget a part' he said._

 _'Oh right I forgot' he said looking down._

 _Donnie took a piece of paper with a text on it 'But you can talked about your sister it's not much but you wont forget it easilly' he said giving him the paper about his big sister April._

 _He smiled while taking the paper hugging him after._

 _But Raph and Leo were still fighting it was getting out of hand._

 _Mikey decided to try and stop them only to be pushed in the poster braking it._

 _Donnie had worked very hard all night on it making it well placed and well written._

 _When they stopped the fight they were not only sent to the corner but they failed the project making it sad for Mikey since he didn't get to do anything for the team of friends while the other three were mad at one another blaming the other._

Even if it was a long time ago it still stung in Donatello's heart to have failed.

Jas understood she helped him as much as she could that night with the presentation making sure he had slept for a bit she even took care of the pictures just for him so he could sleep and she was there to watch him during the project that day only to be sad for him.

She wanted her brother happy so when there dad wanted to move from United States to Paris it was hard for them but they got over it.

And that was only 7 years ago when it happened and now they were in New York only to see them again in highschool and she knew very well that this might not end well.

They went there different ways for now since they weren't on the same side of the school for there lockers but they will see one another during brakes.

Once at her locker she noticed that someone was with her this year as she putted her things away in her side of the locker making sure she wouldn't be mixed upped when she would come back but was gone already so she would probably see the person before next period.

Once done she went to science class seing that not many students were there yet she sat at the table closes to the door.

More would come in soon after the first bell and either she would sit alone or someone would need to sit next to her due to beig the only seat left.

The sound of someone sitting down made her ears twich a little.

'Hi! I'm Mickayla Hamato but you can call me Kala!' said the light orange retriever mutant girl hapilly.

'Jasmine Stockman' she mumbeld back not looking away from her sketching.

Kala's ears dropped down it wasn't often that she was ignored, sure her father his the leader of the revalutinary Foot clan now that it wasn't taken care by the Oroku family but still they looked back at her when she passes by at least she could look at her.

The first bell rang and students started to enter the class room and neither of the girls moved. Kala would look at the drawing from time to time and would se the girl next to her growl under her breath she wanted to help but knew she shouldn't unless she was asked but for once she wasn't going to do what she was told.

'You know I can draw that for you or at least help you since i'm pretty good with drawings' she then said.

Jasmine then looked back at her 'No thanks I don't need help from an Hamato' she said.

When the second bell rings it all went into silence even when the teacher talked Kala was not hearing what she said after what had happen.

The bell rang and all the students could leave for there next class. Jasmine was the first one to leave and then Kala quickly followed her.

They both went to there locker but when Jasmine opens hers a girl walks up to her.

'So your my locker mate huh?' said a girl.

She turned to se a girl with short black hair with in the back was dyed blonde she had ruby red lipstick with eyeleiner 'My names Karai. Oroku Karai' she said taking out her hand.

This made Kala whimper but it was so weak not even Jasmine could have heard it.

'I'm Jasmine Stockman pleasure to meet you Karai' she replied.

Kala ran off to her brother's locker but as she got there she saw he was in a fight with the emerald green turtle right now.

'Why ya godda god damn botha me!' yelled the emerald green turtle.

'Maybe because you trew out my things from the locker that is not only yours but mine aswell!' replied Leo 'So Raphael you **are** going to take care of this' he then said.

'Raph come on man just pick it all up so we can leave' said Casey.

They kept on glaring until Leo noticed his little sister in a state that could be bad so he took what he nedded for his next class, told Raph to pick them up and put them back in his half of the locker and went to his sister.

'Leo there is an Oroku at this school!' she said making his eyes widen.

The Hamato's and the clan court in Japan hated the Oroku family and for them to be here this was bad.

'Ok try to see what she wants and once we get home we can tell dad about this' he told her making her nod and walk off to her french class.

Leo was thinking as he walked to class it was bad enough that his old friends were here.

But this was worse for him and his family he dosen't know anything about this Oroku but if it was who thinks then this would be hard.

Mikey was going to art class but when he saw both Raph and the fox girl he just wanted to turn back and leave.

But this was his favorite class and he didn't want to just skip it and runaway so he walked not like he never even noticed them and sat down infront of Raph but next to the fox girl.

'I'm Michelangelo O'Neil but people call me Mikey' he said.

'Yeah and i'm Raphael Jones Raph for short now that thats good stop talking' he said.

'Jasmine Stockman' she just said keeping her eyes on her sketch.

Raph was thinking that this girl just dosen't like to talk while Mikey wanted to get this class over with.

As the class started he noticed that Jasmine was good with drawings while he knew all to well that Raph would just get mad and destroy it.

When the bell rang Raph kept on growling the whole way out for lunch while Mikey was surprised as to how good she was.

He walked to his sister Kim telling her about art class as they went to meet up with there big sister while Raph went to his two siblings to eat as for Leo he was on the phone with there father who was on the plane for Japan for a meeting while his sister was looking around.

When all three groups entered the cafeteria they all saw Donnie with Jasmine Mikey, Raph and Kala told their siblings about her.

She had her hair in a ponytail today with a simple red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white shoes while her brother Donnie wore a simple purple button top with gray jeans and black sneakers.

As they ate they were talking about something making Jasmine smile and laugh then write something down in which the three turtle mutants believed was very cute.

They all went to eat with there own group talking about what they always talked about on the first day of school.

But not everyone was going to enjoy this year with Karai who came in the cafeteria who made Kala's skin crawl and then look up to see her walk up to Jasmine.

When Leo saw his sister panic he decided to get her out of there and call there father once again about this problem at school hopin he could find a solution or at least tell them what to do.

'Hey Jasmine!' she said.

'Oh! Donnie this is my locker mate Oroku Karai' she said to her brother as the other three families tried to get closer 'Karai this is my brother Donatello Stockman' she said to the human girl.

Don was happy for his sister to have a friend at least she might have her friend for this year unlike him he didn't just because they couldn't decided who would start the presentation.

'So Karai what do your parents work for?' he asked.

'My father and I live alone but he works for two things the first is weapons and other items for combat while the other is a dojo' she said.

'Wow! Jasmine don't you like to fight?' he asked his sister.

'Yeah and dancing, singing oh! And vehicules mostly motorcycles' she said.

'Like the one your driving?' she asked.

'Yeah I actually designed it' she said 'It's the first and prototype the companys are still making them before they start to sell them' she said.

The turtles and there siblings eyes widen she build her ride! That was beyond amazing to them for her to have build it so well.

'But to build it I had help from my brother it took us some time but we made a buisness together even that Jones turtle is riding one of my designs' she then said.

This made said turtle surprised he got it just last year on summer brake so this was pretty amazing to have meet the one who made it.

The bell rang and it was back to class Karai and Jasmine left together since they had math class together for the next period.

As they walked together they talked about there lives and their families and some of there little stories with there families.

'So you lived in Paris for 7 years?' asked Karai.

'Yeah but even if it was a little different for us we had a lot of fun well me and my mom did a lot of shoping while my dad and my brother worked on something behind my back' she replied.

They worked and they talked but finished the job well then the bell rang and it was off for P.E they went to their locker and got their gym bags to get changed.

Once outside they saw Donnie and went to sit with him and talk until the rest of the class was here so they could then start the lesson.

But the three other families were with them and it was the only class they would be all together for the whole year for a good thing.

As the class started Donnie kept on looking at his old friends where they sat.

the Hamato's sat in the fron not to far from him, the Jones were in the back not caring about what was being said and the O'Neil's were in the middle behind them.

But he could feel it someone was looking at his little sister and that was not good for him he wanted that person to stop.

After class Kim was blocked by a group of girls but they were beatten up by Jasmine who left after words without saying a thing to her.

Once home she went to work with her brother on their homework, it was done just 5 minutes before their mom came back from working at the hospital as a nurse.

Then one hour later their dad came back for the company like always so they went to eat all together unlike the other families they sometimes they ate alone or they had fights while they ate.

But not the Stockman's they ate peacefully and hapilly they talked about school and work about what happened in class and other kinds of things.

After eating they all went to do their things Jasmine went to her room to go on her red laptop to video chat with Karai like they promised earlier.

Donnie went to start on the hard part for Jasmine's new motorcycle in other words the engine it had to not only fit but not blow up or burn the bike aswell.

They went to bed later on but Karai had other plans. If she wanted to destroy the Hamato's she had to use that girl.

And what better way then to make her feel **pain** all because of her dear brother.


	2. New style and projects

The next day was simple just like the other day the four families of mutants and humains came to school like always but not Jasmine Stockman. When Karai went to ask her brother he told her that she would come but at a later time.

When the first and second period had past Don went to get Karai from her second class and told her that his sister had texted him and was ready to come at school to show her the reason she wasn't there in the first place but the other three families heard them and followed them at the school parking lot.

Once there the duo waited for the black and pink bike that belonged to the olive green turtle's sister. Once it arrived and parked they walked up to her to see her take off her helmet and saw what she did.

Her hair was to her shoulders now and from the bottom to the ears was some blond wicks making the golden ring in her eyes pop out.

'OMG Jas you look amazing!' exclaimed Karai taking the fox mutants wrists.

'Yeah at first she kept on looking at magazines for a new style or even a new look in her outfits since dad said she could skip the first periods to be with mom to do so and when I saw the wicks I thought why dosen't she try them on her?' said Donnie.

'Well when me and mom got there it was on special and the hair stylist Stephane said that the wicks would fit me _magnifiquement_ if he said so himself' said Jasmine quoting her hair stylist making the other two laugh.

Not to far the group were surprised at the transformation she had on herself in just two periods and in one day to Mikey that had to be a new record in his book since April would take three periods with lunch.

Leo knew something was up with the Oroku girl and he had to find out her plan to put a stop to it and fast so nothing would go bad.

He always knew because of Kala she had an ability since she was little it was weird but she knew when there would be trouble or someone was in trouble just by looking at someone and she knew that Karai would do something bad to someone.

Casey had a bad feeling about that Karai girl and for some reason he had to stop her from whatever demon would come out. Kimberly wanted the Stockman's to get away from her she felt something bad from her and wanted to do something about it.

Jas and Don knew that the others were there but they both knew that Karai wanted something from them and by them to put it simple it was his sister Jasmine and they knew what it was she wanted.

After talking about what the brown fox mutant had missed over lunch brake they then got ready for third period and that was art class again for Jassy that wasn't good since both a Jones and an O'Neil would be there with her in this class.

And they were there but right next to her seat on both sides making this awfull for that she wanted to text Karai an SOS to get out of her class but knew well not to do that if she wanted good grades for class.

'Hey Jas sit down the teacher had a project for the class!' cheered Mikey.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down at her seat Raph was on her right while Mikey was on her left and she really wanted to move to another seat next to someone else even that boy that calls himself the pulveriser would be better then here.

'alright class for this project those that are seated next to you will be your team or partner for the year and for this project you will be working on the schools design for its wall outside of the school' said miss Madeline.

The wall always had a new paiting every year from a team in her art class and it was always amazing for the students at the school.

Great now those exact people she didn't want to be next to now she had to be in a team with them what did she do to deserve this kind of life.

As the other teams went on she knew that since this was her team the faster they made the design the faster she could leave them from this project.

'Alright ya both work on this today I got a game practise with ma bro so...' started Raph but was stopped by Jasmine,

'No after school you are both coming to my place to get this over with understood?' she said.

They both nodded and she left to get to her math class from what her brother told her in french class she was in a team with the O'Neil girls just like in Donnie's math class he was teammed up with the Jones and that Hamato girl and they were all going to the Stockman's house.

Now she was in her history class and there he was the Hamato boy Leonardo was there and he was the only person where there was an empty seat so she walked to his table so she can get this over with and get whatever team work the teacher had planned.

'Well looks like you and I will be sitting together this year' he said as she sat down on the chair that was on his right.

The teacher came in talking non-stop about herself and her love of culture and history and to our brown fox this was a female version of Don when he looks up historical items in a museum all day.

But in the she was teammed up with Leo for a history project where they had to look up on the internet about an historical person that did something that changed the worlds life.

Leo told her that he had another project to be done so they had to go to her place to do it and since she already told her art class teammates where to go she had no other choice.

At the parking lot Jasmine was about to get on her bike when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Karai.

'Hey you see i'm teammed up with this O'Neil girl in science class and she told me that she had to go to your place so I told her I could met her there but my care needs to get towed so could I get a ride to your place?' she asked.

Jas got another helmet out for her friend who took it and putted on, got on the bike, holded on and they left to the Stockman's home.

Once there Jasmine noted that the others had yet to arrive so she had time to give a tour to her new friend before they got here.

The tour was long but simple and they ended it in her room talking about school and things they liked.

Jasmine's room was painted white but had a light rasberry pink and light blue for color, there was a tv and some books she even had a red acer laptop!

'Ok now here's one. You're going on a date with a guy would you rather A: go to the movies, B:get to know him better while having a bite somewhere or C:go to the mall and make him buy whatever you want without a thought in mind about him?' asked Karai reading from a cool magazine that Jasmine just got in the mail.

Jas was like always writing a fanfiction on her laptop because as she got back she had a new idea for the next chapter. As she was thinking for an answer her brother got home with the others who sadly got lost on the way and needed help and they were now at her bedroom door which was the last spot of there tour.

'Well I would go with B I mean the movies would be a better second or third date if that ever comes around since we would know one another much more while the shopping thing is just well...'she explained making her left hand go in a circle trying to find the right word to ebd her sentence.

'Cruel, horrible, heartless, evil, demon act, monstrous?' she suggested back to her friend looking up from the clothing page of the magazine.

She laughed at those answers 'Yes heartless that was what it was' she exclaimed still laughing.

A knock on her door brought them to look up to see her brother and the other guests 'Sis do you want to start a project with one of your classmates or do you want to finish up here?' he asked her.

'Actually me and Karai were about to start our homework until we saw this months cool magazine and she wanted to read so yeah' she said.

He nodded before leaving with the others leaving the two girls alone but not all of them had left the othe girls from the three families wanted to stay so Kala knocked on the door until Jas looked up.

'Think we could come in?' she asked.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders but then nodded making her smile and sit down on the ground but near the bed.

During that time the boys were in the dinning room and while Donnie wanted to be in his room he had to watch them so they wouldn't go anywhere bad.

'Ya know that April gal is hot' exclaimed Casey spining his pen in his hand while looking at his math problem.

'You know if she heard you you would have gotten a scince book in the face' Mikey said fake laughing and the stopped and frowned.

During that time the girls were doing there work the O'Neil's were doing there french homework, the Hamato and Jones were doing there history homework together and Jas and Karai were working together on there math homework.

'What you write for number 7?' asked Karai.

'-12' replied Jasmine.

'Really cause I have 22' she said back.

'Wait let me see' said Jasmine looking at her friends book 'Oh! You forgot to substrack it with 34' she told her.

Karai was surprised that she forgot that little number and corrected her answer once done they went to the last page of there math homework only to see that they don't know any of it.

'Oh boy' said Jas 'Don't worry when this happens I always know what to do' she told Karai 'Dooooooniiiiiiieeeeeeee' she whined.

And as if on cue her brother came in the room saying 'What is it? What's the problem? What can't you answer? Did your teacher give something you don't know yet?'

'This page we don't know it yet' she whined again while giving him her book.

Taking it he took a look and sighs since she was right this was something that should be given out to students in a higher year so sitting down next to her he explained how it worked and how to do the other problems.

'Thanks Nie!' she said as he walked away.

'Nie?' asked Kim.

'My kid nickname for him' she answered as she went back to work.

Then a few minutes later Mikey knocked on the door 'Jas we should start on the art project soon' he said.

'Sure just tell Raphael to get his art stuff and I will be right there since i'm done with my home work' she told him.

He nodded and left Karai was also done so she went to her project with April while the other girls still had some homework to do so as she got what she needs she walked out of her room to see her brother.

'Kala, Nova and Kim have yet to finish there homework and I need to do my art project with Michelangelo and Raphael could you check on them for me?' she asked him.

He nodded so with a smile she walked with Mikey and Raph to another room to get some peace and quiet to do the project.

Once at the table she placed pens, papers, markers, paint bottles, sketch books and other art supplies that could be used for the project.

'So' she started as she sat down on a near by chair 'This years theme is "others" got any ideas?' she asked.

The two turtles were thinking of an idea but none came so while they talked about what the theme meant to them a knock on the door brought them out of there conversation.

'Hey you three' said Donnie walking in with a tray of snacks and drinks 'Knowing you sis you might be stuck and or in need of brain food' he stated.

'The theme is "others" and we got nothing can you tell us what the word means to you?' she asked.

'Well to me it means friends and families' he said but not for the theme but to make the turtles feel pain for what they did.

She nodded but stopped at the at those words 'Friends, families, students, classmates, teachers' she said smilling since she had an idea.

'We could paint people helping people in different ways' she said sketching her idea.

Donnie smiled at her, placed the tray on a near by table and walked off from them to let them work on there own.

During that time the other girls were now done and got to there team projects while April and Karai were now done so Karai said her goodbyes to them and walked away to get to the bus stop.

After that theothers got back to there other projects Donnie went to answer the phone that rang only to see his sister already there.

'Oh...ok...so you guys wont be home tonight...ok we can do that just don't over work yourselfs please?' she said on the phone she said bye and hung up after words.

'Mom and dad working late?' he guessed.

The others were spying now to see what was going on.

'Yeah one of the nurses got sick so she was given her night shift and there was a project that dads needs to get done before tomorrow afternoon' she said.

Leo frowned at that but he knew how it feels already when your parents can't come home like they had said.

Donnie gave her a sad smile he understood since it's hard to make time for there kids when there so dad is popular in the technologie world.

So saying a few things that could make her smile again and be positive when she would get back to work she nodded and left one another to get back to work.

All of the projects Donnie had to do were now done same for those who were teamed up together Jasmine's team still had a few more things to do but they were done with the sketch.

In the end they decided to make the planet earth and on each parts of the globe we would see someone doing something to help.

Once back with the others everyone had left even Raph and Mikey since it was late all but Leo who stayed behind.

'Leonardo if you want to work on our project do the same as April and Kimberly and tell when we could meet up to do the project' she said.

He walked up to her he was so close that she could smell his scent. It was the smell of sakura tea but also the smell of lavender incensse.

Leo could smell Jasmine's scent well it straberry's butalso the smell of sakura with a hint of...rasberry's?

Jasmine knew that he wanted something but what was it? She had to know.

'Tomorrow. After school. My place' he said with a serious tone in his voice like she had no choice or like an order?

And with that he walked out of the house, to his car leaving her frozen from what had happen just now she knew that he wanted something now it must be big for him to ask her to his place.

But what she had to think about was getting something to eat and to take a shower because she think's there are still some of her hear under her shirt.

After her shower she took her cherry blossom lotion and strawberry body spray and applied it on her whole body, then got changed into her pink leapord pj's and walked to the kitchen.

Her brother was already there making her favorite meal spagetti and she was very happy about it so to help him she got the table ready for the both of them and served them both to eat. Once done he did the dishes and they both went to bed.


	3. Attacked?

When morning came Jasmine woke up to the sound of her's and her brother's favorite band Pentatonix. As she got up she grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower before going to eat breakfast while they sang with the song like they always did.

When she came out she had her short hair tyed in a ponytail, wore a blue Joshue Perrets t-shirt Hawain style with grey jeans and a dark grey chain attached to her jeans. When she walked into the kitchen her father went to her and give her the papers for the project she was hoping to do with the compagnie and the feald trip of a tour before kissing her forehead and leaving while her mom placed there payment on the table for taking care of the house cleaning for this month like always.

When she turned to her brother she saw he wore his black t-shirt with a purple eagle on it, his black golf shoes and his matching black jeans as he got out two shoe boxes for her 'You deserve these' he said as she went to open the first one holding small black high heel boots while in the other one were the pink and black golf shoes she wanted.

She putted the golf shoes on before she started running to her brothers arms 'Thank you Nie I love them so much!' she said to him as both chuckled and he went to give her her toasts before going to eat together 'Leo came over last night when mom and dad got back from work like they said they would and said you should sleepover at his place since it was far from our home' he said to her before bitting in his toast.

She only nodded to him before she finished her usual hot chocolat her brother makes for her every morning. When she placed her dishes in the dish washer she then went to grab her money, placed it in her wallet and took her bag before telling her brother she was heading to school earlie to finish an art project.

She got to her bike and started the engine as she made sure she had everything before heading off to school on her own while her brother felt like something bad was going to happen today as he ate and drank his morning coffee.

Meanwhile Leo and Kala were getting ready for school now as her sister was jumpy for they were going to have there first guest from school today so she was very happy. There parents weren't here but they got to chat with them not long ago about it before getting ready for the day.

The Jones kids were once again yelling to chose who Venus would ride with and she was right now waiting outside until she saw Jasmine's bike pass. She swang her hands for her to slow down which worked for Jasmine had seen her and stopped her bike and removed her helmet to stare.

'Can you give me a ride? My brothers always fight over this' she explained as she was trown a helmet with the movement of the shoulder for her to hop on which after putting the helmet on she did so before ridding off to school.

When her brothers got out they saw she was gone and when they noticed they were going to be late they ran to there rides and left. Jasmine was thinking about Venus and her home, it was small and a little old and she thought they might need to fix it up a little.

The O'Neil's were all done and ready to leave until they saw the Hamato's pass by. They sighed as they left for school like always while thinking how bad today might be. They only wanted things to get better and become friends again just like when they were kids before the whole destroyed a team project theyworked so hard on thing.

Karai was ready to go and start her day while repeating her plan for Jasmine to make her get closer to her before she broke her. But in order to do so was for them to be alone and as she slowly loses her brother to his old friends making her feel unwanted to them.

When the two mutant girls arrived Venus gave her helmet back to Jasmine who placed it in the seat and left to go to her locker and then the art room which she was given the emergency key for when she wants to draw or paint alone.

When she sat down infront of her blanck kanvas she thought of her own little theme and started to sketch her painting before starting the paint.

When the others got there the Jones brothers went to search for there sister while Donnie walked inside to go to the art classroom to go and check on his sister.

Karai saw this and decided to follow making the other famillies do the same to see what was going on right now. Kala was getting worried she was going to have a guest come over and she really wanted things to go right.

Venus had followed Jasmine to the art class and saw her sketching,she watched her the whole time not once had she looked away. She decided to walk up to her and get a closer look at the painting that the young brown fox girl was making.

When she got a closer look she was holding her breath, the painting was of a young girl with dark brown hair like Jasmine's and glasses who was lying upsidedown in a way where she was covered in chains and was in pain due to having tears in her eyes.

'I called it a human past with pain' she said making Venus gasp as she turned to see Jas looking at her with annoyed eyes 'You're not very good at entering quietly you know' she added.

'It's amazing' she said 'Thank you I did this a lot back in Paris' was the reply making Venus turn to her once again 'You lived in Paris?' she asked.

The others had gotten there and saw the painting and gasped at how amazing it was well not Donnie since he knew she talentedfrom the first time she painted. The two girls were now talking but Jasmine was mostly starring 'Could you take a pose?' she asked as she walked away for a minute to get something as Venus held her position. When she returned she took her previous painting and placed it with themany others she made before placing the new black kanvas into place.

Everything was silent after that. Neither of them spoke to the other for they were focusing on what they were doing right now. After awhile Jasmine turned the kanvas to Venus making sure the others couldn't see it and Venus had her eyes wide open.

It was herslef but in a beautiful light blue dress at an amazing classic party where she looked like a princess and yet she looked like she was magical. As the bell rang Jasmine took it back and placed it with the others 'It should be drye bythe end of the day so get it by then' she said as she left the room to get to her first class.

As the day went on the whole gang had each of there classes like they usually did with the same seats, the same classroom, the same classmates and the same partners like they had in the first and second day.

At lunch they all sat at the same seats they take with there friends and or family but Leo wasn't listening to Jenny fox. She was a golden fox with maching long golden hair, she was very popular and vere atractive to men, she was wearing her jean skirt with her matching blue shirt and her black high heel boots and she wasn't all to happy that the only guy she actually liked wasn't listening to her right now.

Jasmine was now eating while listening to her brother as he talked about his history who made him do a project about some historical item and he needs to talk about next week. She was a little interested but she was mostly sketching a drawing for art class that she wants to do as her own little project.

She never really liked school just art back in her old school her art teacher signed her up to competitions and placed her art in museums where many were sold a lot of money that she used her projects, her old school, there music and art program and to help her family out with things.

She loved mister Leblanc he was the only teacher other then a few that she admired for his love of art and how she believed in art meant something to others in there own ways and when it was made.

One of her favorite things about art is that it tells a different story of when it was painted that's what caught her old art teacher's interest in her skills and helped her development in those skills making her an amazing artist even popular there at her old school just like her brother.

Jenny was looking for what ever her Leo was looking at and when she saw Jasmine she got mad. So mad that she wanted to humiliate that fox girl enough to make leave and kill herself, talking to her girls and there boyfriends she made up a plan for it to happen.

When Karai noticed this she knew that if it worked then her plan would be finished and she would never help her father with his revenge. She went to Jas and sat next to her while glaring at Jenny only for her to do it even more without knowing it.

As the day went on Jasmine felt like she was being watched from time to time really and if she turned to look there was only her classmates or students of the school there walking around or doing there work.

Jenny had her plan and it was going well once they find her alone they would do it then and there. During the time they were getting there things she was alone so Jenny went up to her then 'Hi i'm Jenny Fox and I wanted to ask if you could help me outside?' she said.

Jasmine who just wanted to leave decided to help out, as they walked Jenny got her at the back of the school where her friends were aswell making things even better since she was going to lose a lot of things today.

Kala saw all of it when she was about to go to her so they could drive together and went to get her brother for help making them both run outside as fast as they could.

When Jasmine got there Jenny had left her and was surrounded by guys and girls from school with pocket knives and other kinds of small weapons that can get inside the school with no problem ' **This for taking MY Leo's heart from me!** ' she shrieked from behind where she was safer.

But when they jumped at her she blocked them as best she could making sure they won't be to hurt but with the number at her disadventage she was losing this fight as she gained small cuts and bruises 'Hey!' yelled a broklyn voice 'Leave her!' he then yelled 'GONGALA!' yelled another voice as Raph and Casey enter the fight to help her.

When Leo and Kala got there they were all down, Casey and Raph had left and Jas was grabbing her things on the ground while Jenny was about to hit her from behind with a bat that she found near her.

Before she could hit her Leo took her wrist and whispered to her what was going to happen next before she let go of the bat and ran off to her car and went home 'Are you alright?' he asked her as he helped her up.

She only shrugged her shoulders as she walked to her bike to put on her helmet not even looking at her injuries before she was going home. Leo then stopped her 'Your coming to out place you do know that' he said making her waited for them to get to there vehicule.

As they rode off she noticed that this wasn't a normal side of the city before. As she followed them she made sure to remember each turns she took in case she needs to come back here.

When they arrived members of the clan came out to take there vehicules inside as they went in the building.

'We need to get you injuries looked at' Leo said to her as he brought her to the medical bed to be taken a looked at.

As she got her injuries checked she felt like this was out of her position and she didn't like it very much. She was going to walk out to give a call to her brother after her injuries were taken care of but Kala came in after words.

'We wanted to know you like to eat?' she said as the doctor left 'I'll maybe eat whatever you make unless it's weird and looks disgusting' she said as she left to go somewhere to call her brother and parents.

As she walks around she was already hating it here, it was to big to find herself and she was sure she was lost now.

When she finally found a balcony she went to call her brother about this while not knowing Kala and Leo were there watching her.

'Hey Donnie it's me... No not really... Well this fox girl named Jenny came up to me for help, we walked to the back of the school only for me to get attacked... No i'm fine not long after Raphael and Casey Jones came in to help only to leave right after when Leonardo and his sister came in... I'm at the foot base from what I can tell and I hate it since it's so big and confusing to me' she started to say to her brother.

They had no idea that she would be confused but she needed to be treated to her cuts first so of course she was confused for now 'But I think it's only the base part and not there home were in really... Yeah I mean if this was there home they would have a lot of things that were there's here' she added making them surprised.

'Yeah I guess I will be staying for awhile... Yeah bye Nie' she said before hanging up to then look at the stars in the sky making Leo see her eyes sparkling in the moonlight 'Ooooooh your in love with her~' Kala said like a tune.

Her brother turned to her to shush her so she could be quiet until they knew that Jas wasn't listening 'Yes I like her but I can't tell her yet since I need her to trust us more' he explained to his little sister.

Jasmine walked out as they were done talking and guided her to where they live in the building. It was nice but she was sleeping in Kala's room for the time she was staying with them.

As she got settled in Kala came from time to time to see how she was doing now as she was getting her things ready for her stay here.

'Do you need anything?' she asked as she came in to check up on her 'No I don't need anything' was the reply she gained from there guest.

Leo was passing by when he saw his sister trying to make Jasmine talk to them but not much was working right now. He then had an idea so as he got to the room 'Do you think we can start on that history project?'he asked.

She stood up for that since she wanted to doanything right now to get Kala off her back, she was even ready to help someone wash there back if she had to right now since she was that despret to leave the room right now.

As he guides her to his room she made sure she had everything for the project even her phone in case someone tries to call her while she was working with a Hamato child.

'So we need to look through this list of historical people and the research them to make a a presentation' he repeated from the paper he held in his hand.

As they look in the list Kala watched them work together until a foot member came up to her 'Miss your parents are online and wish to speak with you should tell your brother?' he asked 'No he's busy with school work I will speak to our parents myself' she explained to him as she walked with him.

When she got there her parents were there waiting for her and her brother to come sit infront of the screen to talk with them 'Mickayla! How are you and where is your brother?' her mother asked 'Were fine mother and he's just working on a history project with a girl from his class' she explained.

'And who is this girl?' he father asked 'Her name is Jasmine Stockman and I think he really likes her but she's alittle hard hard with talking with us and other people other then the ones she knows from her brother' she said.

They kept on talking about all of this while Leo was doing his side of the project with Jasmine until a foot member came to tell him about his parents being online so he left her to take a break while he goes to talk to his parents.

Jasmine was curious about there parents that she decided to look around there place while she waited. There were all kinds of plants that she never saw before, a collection of all kinds of movies and they had a large book collection in there six book shelves.

She took a look at some of the books that they had until she took one and walked to the simple cream colored chair and started to read while she would wait for Leo to come back from his conversation with his parents.

'Leonardo while I aprove of this you must understand that the longer you hide it from her the moment she knows you would never know her reaction so make sure she knows' his father said to him as he nods 'I know father that's why I first want to get her to trust us more before I try to date her and tell her' he said.

When they were done the siblings left the room to walk together only to see the brown fox mutant reading a few books. Turning to the foot ninja that was there they asked how she had been there reading 'She has been here since master Leonardo left to speak with his parents while she read over six books right now' he said.

Going up to her she putted the book away to go back to there work before going to eat. Kala however went to see the book Jas was reading before going back to work. When it was time to eat Jasmine was mostly quiet during the meal since this wasn't something she did before she didn't know what to say.

By the time they were done with the project it was now time to go to bed and since tomorrow was saturday she would be staying an extra day. But she wanted to leave first thing in the morning since she was only here for the project.


	4. The nightmares appear

Donnie was now at home in his room as he took another look at a new blue print for a new kind of motorcycle Jas had made with him and he wanted to make sure it was good and safe before starting to make the beta design for them to check out before making more of them and then sell them even if she wasn't there to look at it with him.

He never did this on his own before since he had his sister with him most of the time to explain a part of it and he would try to tell her something about what would happen if they added it, other times she was sick and he had to go to her while making sure he was fine to go in he didn't even notice that someone had come inside his room while he was checking "Are you going to bed soon son?" asked his father from the door.

It was a problem of his as he never really notices anything around him since he started to build things when he was around eight until he is touched or even something happens to the lights before he would snap out of it but only his sister was able to get him out of it with only her voice making him try to find out how it was possible only to find out it was because they were twins.

Don turned as his father got to his side "You two are always amazing together" he said "I remember you two would always invent something for people to use in there everyday life" he added before patting his shoulder and closing the door to his room leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was true when ever they were together they could make anything and make it work and it got them any prizes from it.

As it was now really late he got changed into his usual purple pajama, putted everything away for he was now done with it for tonight, closed the lights in his room so his parent's who must still be up would be at ease with him not sleeping in late tomorrow and got into bed to call it a night as he could ask his sis tomorrow as it was going to be then that she would be back home to her family.

She was in eternal darkness like last time since it wasn't the first time she came here in her dreams, as she once again wore the long white dress with nothing else as she floated and could walk on nothing but the air she could feel.

Jasmine walked straight ahead to see what it was this time that called her here as it only happens when something bad was going to happen in the near out future when she wakes up either in the middle of the night with either a gasp or a blood curling scream or in the morning with a jump.

She could feel the temparature getting lower and lower the more she got closer to what ever was calling her making her want to wake up sooner before seing what it was. Until she felt something squishy and warm under her foot.

As she looks down she sees blood LOTS OF BLOOD where she was, shaking her head she keeps walking forward as she wanted to get this over with now not caring why she saw blood right now as she moved on.

When she sees a figure she then starts to run towards it until the figure was almost possible to see, but she now regreted to see it for what it was would have made her scream if this was the first time she came here.

It was her parents, they were stabbed to death with some sort of claw like weapon, she turned to look some more for her brother as her heart was starting to beat faster as she got worried as to if she was going to see him here too.

She ran and ran to find him only to trip on something making her fall on more blood covering her white dress in it, as she lifted herself to look she gasped as she saw both Casey and April together, with a sword in there chests from one weapon as they held onto the other.

As she got up she saw not to far Mikey, Raph, Kala and Nova together as the boys held onto the girls and one another as Mikey was crying as they were slashed on the neck as they bleeded to death. She ran once again to try and find the others as she was sweating and panting from how much she was running.

This time it was Leo and Kim as they were hunged next to the other while there wrist were slashed and were still bleeding, she wanted to find her brother and Karai as she hoped they were ok. She heard the sound of voices and giggles making her run towards them as her mind was bringing out the worst of scenarios that could happen.

Trees were scrathing her arms and legs as it didn't hurt because of her fur as she saw the figure of a little giggling girl in a dress like her but as she could see it was a human, she ran after the girl to try and find her brother and new friend as she felt eyes on her making her feel something weird.

She was still running while following the girl as she wanted to see who it was the more she followed her, but again she could hear the voices as this time they sounded scary "She will die just like the rest of them!" one of the voices said "Indeed but her's will be even worset for they will still be alive to see!" another said as more of them would say 'Death,others or even her' making her understand it was about her and the ones she saw dead in this dream.

But she shuts the voices out as to follow the girl again but didn't need to for she no longer need to search since she had found someone. Her brother was on cross just like Jesus was with nails on his hands and feet as the blood still came as he started to wake up from a blastmon the head he got.

When he saw her his eyes widen as he tried to tell her something only to cough up blood as his tongue was cut off so he could no longer speak but she understood that he was yelling to her "RUN! HURRY BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!" he wanted to say but was imposible.

But it was too late for a black smoke came around them as she could slowly no longer hear her brother trying to get out until it was silent, when the smoke vanished her brother was now dead with a face like he was screaming while looking at her, a man in silver armor appeared with no other then Karai as she had a katana in her hand.

"Time for your end!" he said in a dark and almost dead voice as Karai ran up to her with the weapon as she slashed her chest making her want to sream but was too late for darkness had already taken over her to drown in it.

She woke up with a jump and gasped as she realised she was still alive but at the Hamato household and not home in her room yet again as it was now monday morning where she could have her brother to help her, she turned to the bed to see Kala still sleeping as it was very earlie in the morning so she took her bag with clothes and went to the bathroom that wasn't too far from the room she was in to get changed and check on her body for any injuries or marks from her dream/nightmare vision.

Closing and then locking the door of the bathroom to make sure no one could come in on her as she was changing or looking for anything on her, she then started to take off her top to see if she had any marks there, as she got it off she was surprised that she had nothing on her from that nightmare as she must have woken up before the katana got her.

She started to get her pants off to put on her underware and bra before getting her purple t-shirt with the words ' **75** Mile **AUSTRALIA** beach' on it with some white/gray jeans as she made sure that she was well dressed with them for school before foalding her pj's and placed them in her bag with her clothes she had on yesterday.

She then putted on her usual chery blossom scented body lotion and then spraying her strawberry scented body spray, when she was done she putted the two bottles away she washed her hands from the lotion to then comb her hair to tie it up but was interrupted by some knocking making her need to do it later.

When she was done putting everything away she unlocked the door and walked out to let Kala in to do whatever she needed to do in there, she walked back into the room to get the last of her things in there before leaving to the kitchen and something before school would start so she could leave for it, when she got there she saw Leo there at the counter waiting for something.

"Good morning Jasmine! Would you like something to drink?" he asked her as she placed her bag down on the ground to walk to one of the seats they had "No thanks I just want to eat and then go to school and then go home" she said as she didn't even look at him the whole time she spoke to him while he turned to the wistling heater to pour some hot water in a tea pot to make himself some tea she guessed he was making for himself to drink. She turned to the bathroom door where Kala was now leaving in a large tog to big for her with the ying yang symbol on it.

"Morning you two!" she chirped as she walked to the kitchen fridge to get something out "How about some pancakes for this morning?" she suggested as she started to pour some things in a bowl to make the batter for the meal they would have, Jasmine only shrugs as she went to get an elastic to tie her hair in something for today.

When she was about to take some of her hair to tie it up a three fingered hand took her wrist and the elastic "Let me" he said in a serious tone almost like he was going to tie her hair and he won't take no for an answer from her. As she turned to Kala who was watching them she noticed a small smile on her face as it confused her while Leo left to get something leaving her to wait on the chair.

When he came back it was to first brush her hair nicely as his sister turned back to the pan she got out to make there food, as he brushed he made sure to take hold of some of her hair to brush it gently before he could get to work with her hair. When he was done he started to to twist her hair to make it easier to tie it up "Food's almost ready so you better put that stuff away soon Leo!" Kala said to her brother.

"Don't worry sis i'm already done" he said as he let's Jas to move once again without needing to be removed in place on the chair, she noticed last night when she was alone that where she was seated there was a mirror so she turned to it and saw that her hair was tied into a high ponytail as two braids were connected to it with a hairpin in it.

The pin was bronze with a peacock that had red, pink, green,blue and orange gems for there feathers, she was looking more at the pin for it looked expensive and important "The pin?" she asked as she turned to them as the two charms of beads hit the other making a small click sound "It belongs to our family for many generations" Leo said as Kala nods in agrement as she placed the plates of pancakes in front of them before she would sit down with them to eat before she could get ready by getting dressed for school today and go with them.

She was surprised as she heard about the pin, she was about to pull it out to give it to them but Leo stops her as she was now touching it "Don't. Keep it as a welcoming gift in our home from our parents" Leo said to her as he was looking at her. Now she had no idea as to how she would put her helmet on to ride her bike until she realised to position of the pin wouldn't even bug her or ruin her helmet.

As they ate she was surprised at how they were acting with her the whole time for she never saw this kind of thing in her whole life when she and her family were in Paris for a long part of her life, when she was then done with her meal she took her plate and placed it in the sink to then take her bags and walk away to where her bike should be right about now when she got here.

Just like when she parked it, the bike she loved making was fine to be used and had not a single scratches on it making her sigh in relief about it as she got to it's side to leave, she tied her bags on the seat with her before she started the engine and drove back home to put her things away before going to school for the day and to see how her brother had been doing without her for the night.

But just when she was about to put the helmet on a hand stopped her making her turn to see Leo behind her with Kala not far "Were leaving together" he said to her making her sigh in her head as she was getting a little mad at this. As she drove she turned to her place to drop off her things and Donnie was still there as she let's him ride her bike.

She never really liked going somewhere with others following her other then her family since she knew them but this time she had no choice really with the Hamato kids behind her since she stayed at there place and from what she believed is that they won't go to school without her, as they got to school together making her want to hit them and tell them to leave her alone from now on but it would be hard with people around them right now.

They got inside as the others and Karai got to there side, Karai pulled her out to walk with her to there locker so they could talk about what happened at the Hamato house "It was just a normal night over there okay Karai i'm fine so don't worry about me" she said as she walked to her first class making sure she looked calm and ready for the day.

As the day goes by for the group of mutants and humans Jasmine kept on thinking back to her dream as she didn't understand yet why it happened or what it meant in all of this but she knew that something bad would happen at some point or even soon, she did her classes until it was lunch time and she left to eat outside without the others knowing about it.

When she got there she walked over to en empty picnic table under a tree where she decided she could draw something as she eats if she's able to find something good to draw. When the othes got to the cafeteria they noticed that Jas was not there and it made them all go look for her with there own ideas at where she was.

She started to eat the meal Kala made for her which no matter how many times she said it Kala refused she makes her own or to buy from a store, opening the bag there was a hot bowl of spagetti, an apple, a strawberry yop and some chocolates making her feel like she should have made it herself instead.

The others were now outside for she wasn't there inside the school and found her at the picnic table, drawing while eating something that looked like some pasta to there eyes as they start walking over to where she was to eat with her, some teens walked over to her table as they were laughing about something until a male mutant cat walked over to her as he hits the table to get her attention.

"Hey there toots. Heard yer good in painting think ya can paint my girlfriend for a birthday gift?" he asked her, she only went back to eating like she never even heard him as he talks to her trying to see if she understood what he asked which she wasn't going to do for anyone if she dosen't have any insperation for it.

The others were just watching the whole thing from where they were as they got closer they could hear what the guy asked of her making Venus growl at him from where she was making the others take a step away from her as they were allmostly his brothers surprised at her reaction from what he said to her when he got her attention "Why is he even asking that from her?" asked Mikey "It's because Jas is good in painting so there must have been a rumor about her on it" Donnie explained.

She started to get tired of him talking to her and just wanted him to shut up and leave right now so she could go back to eating her meal in peace but he didn't move a muscle but the ones for his mouth to tell her once again his request but she refused to acknowledge it and just ate her meal as if she really was alone until he pulled her hair to make there face closer as she looked at him.

"Alright toots I asked ya nicely and ya just ignored me now i'm getting fuckin' pissed and i'm going to tell ya one last time. I want ya to paint my girlfriend so I can give it to her as a birthday present. If ya don't do it then i'll just have to make things hard for ya with my buddies" he threatened her as she looked at his black eyes with her brown ones.

He was then grabbed by Karai as she pulled him from Jas as he let's go of her hair making her sit back down as she pulled him away while the others got to her side to see if she was alright from the guy "You alright sis?" Don asked her as he took a look at her to see if she was hurt anywhere. He really didn't like it when people wanted something from his sister especially paintings for they were never as good as the ones she makes for herself or the ones she made it for since they were always full of emotions.

Karai had pulled the boy to a tree far from the others "Listen kid the girl is mine so back off from her or else" she growled through her teeth "Sorry sweet heart but my boss told me to get that girl to him or I don't get payed so I gotta do what he tells me" he replied as he pulled out a cigarrete and puts in his mouth and lights it before taking a puff of it "So too bad for ya if ya needed or you gotta wait until my boss is done with her and if he let's her live" with that he walked away like nothing happened.

When the day was over Jasmine walked to he bike to leave until Raph walked over to her "Um my parents wanna meet ya ta talk about somethin' and hope that would be today" he said as she noticed his siblings were already gone home "I guess but I need to go home to get some things" she replied but was stopped "Ya can borrow my sista's things" with that they got going to his house.

The ride was simple and fast since she passes there house as she goes to school so she knew where it was, when they got there Raph took care of her bike making sure it was in the garage they had so it was safe for tonight. As they go inside the small house Nova was the first to walk over to see the two "Sis can she borrow some of yer things?" Raph asked her which she nodded.

She pulled Jas to her room so they could get things ready for tonight for when they would go to bed later on "So that's my bed but your going to be using it tonight while I take the air bed" Nova explained to her as she pulled out what looked like an empty bag.

She was surprised at the choice of the mutant for she never was given the bed when invited at someones place making her confuse at how she should react or do things about it but she decided to just let herself guided for this and just wait to do something.

Nova started to prepare the air mat with the air pump she had in her room to get her bed ready, but then she turned to see Jas helping her place everything with the pump as she was surprised at this "Is everythin' alrigh' in here?" Casey asked as he walked into the room to check on the two girls and how they were doing right now.

But he was surprised as he saw the air mat ready to be slept on, clothes ready for Jas to put on tonight as the girls were seated on the floor with Nova reading an ancient spiritual book and Jas drawing something in front of her where at times he could see his sister looking up at her to see what she was up to before going back to her reading.

Raph was in the kitchen, getting something up and ready to be eaten for all of them whilehe would wait for his parents to come home from there hard day at work so they could to meet Jasmine. When they first spoke about Jas it was from the first day they saw her, then it was about to fight she was placed in without knowing about it.

He then heard the sound of the door getting unlocked, Angel and Joseph Jones came in with some bags from shopping and other things that they had to do before coming in "Were home kids!" said there mother as they place the bags on the counter "Raphael? Where are your siblings?" she then asked as she walked over to him to see what he was trying to do.

Casey walked in after he heard his mother and went to see her then "Nova is with Jas in her room doing somethin' or whatever" he explained to them as he walked over to get himself something to eat until his mom slapped his hand before he could take something in the fridge "We aren't eating any snacks!" she said to him as he rubbed his hand.

Raph and there father started laughing as Nova pulled Jasmine and her art items out to the backyard to have some fun there as the others were distracted from Casey's eating try. When they got out Jasmine sat at the very large tree they had while Nova was playing around trying to catch a butterfly as best she could letting Jas draw her in movement which she wanted to try.

"You do know that the faster you move the harder it would be for me to draw you right?" Jasmine yelled in laughter as Nova froze like a stone making her laugh out loud as she fell on her back from it. The others heard the laugh and decided to go and see what it was that was going on right now making that sound, when they got to the back door they saw Jasmine drawing while laughing some more and Nova was running around again as she repeated that she was close at catching the butterfly she was running after.

"Well it would look like you made a very good friend this time" there father said as he tapped his sons back as he and his wife walked to the kitchen while the boys decided to go outside to see what they were up to right now that had made them do this sort of activity.

"Ya all gonna play like that or ya gonna come say hi to ma and pops?" Casey asked as he pointed inside making Nova run inside to say hi. The other three were now alone until Casey went inside to check on his sister leaving his brother and Jas alone out there "So ya had fun so far?" he then asked to try and make a conversation out from the silence.

"Yeah it was fun really" she answered him as he nods before they walk inside the building and to the kitchen, when they got there both Angel and Joseph turned to the two with a smile making the three siblings turn to leave to do something else leaving her on a stool at the kitchen counter while they worked on the food.

"Were happy to meet you Jasmine Stockman" Angel said with a huge smile as she gave her a slice of cucumber which she accepted with a simple smile before chewing on it "I'm Angel Jones and this is my husband Joseph" she explaned to her while moving her hand to her lover who simply nodded to her "Very nice to meet the both of you" she replied to them.

The trio were in the living room just listening as best they could at what there parents were telling Jas about while trying to look like they weren't "How long do ya think it will take before they come here?" Casey asked turning to his brother and sister "Who knows really since they wanted to meet her since we spoke about her" Nova said as she looked up of her book.

As they wait Raph was only looking at Jasmine who was smiling as she spoke to his parents making him smile inside at how she was right now, he wondered at what he should do to get her attention to talk to him even if she might not even smile to him like she was with his parents "We should just wait until there done and leave them alone until they come to us when there done" Raph said not looking away from Jas.

When Jas was allowed to leave she walked over to where the three siblings were right now to relax until it was time for them to eat, when she got there the TV was on some sort of comedie show which Casey was half watching walf sleeping from it while Nova was reading and Raph was not there for some reason.

Nova had brought out her drawing book and pen's so she could draw like before which she took and sat down to do so as she was getting tired of doing nothing. She started to think and drew some sort of figure that looked like a turtle but which one? She had no idea but the more she drew the more she noticed that it wasn't her brother for he didn't have that much muscles or Michelangello since he had freckles on his face.

She only had Leonardo and Raphael left for the drawing but just when she was about to see who it was with the last detail in the drawing she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing non-stop making her need to stop for now as Raphael came in from the backyard to get the door that was now being knocked on.

"Mona what the hell are ya doin' here!?" he exclaimed after he opened the door leaving it now wide open for everyone to see who it was, Mona-Lisa Chaplin was the daughter of Samuel and Lizie Chaplin who were very smart, she was a mutant lizard like her father but had her her mother's dark brown hair and her father's black eyes, she was so smart that she was able to work with her parents to build many types of electronics for the world to buy.

"What I can't come back to see my Raphiebear after all this time away?" she asked as she went in for a hug from but he dodged it leaving her to fall on the floor "I made it clear that were done and I don' wanna see ya again!" he said to her as the others walked in but Jasmine who stayed on her seat to look from there and saw Mona. She had her long hair in a ponytail, her skin was a mix of an emerald and olive green but a shade lighter, she wore a long frilly white silk skirt with matching high heels, a light pink silk high top that shows her stomach and some pearl earrings, bracelet and necklace making her look like a gipsy a little to her eyes right now.

It was then that she moved inside to find Jas drawing once again the turtle which was Raph and now Leo as they both had their shells touching as Raph looks up and Leo looks down as both of them holds a rose of there color and a pink one matching Jasmine's favorite color "And who's that?" she hissed in disgust as she looked at the three siblings.

"This is Jasmine Stockman who is staying here for the night" said Joseph as he moved to touch said girl's shoulder to make her look at Mona, she stood up leaving her things on the chair as she pulled out her hand to shake Mona's "Nice to meet you Mona" she said in a happy voice with a smile. But Mona only slapped her hand away "Don't care. Now then my parents are busy in Paris and I came here to see if I could stay until I can find a place and work to pay" she said turning to Raph.

"As we are happy to see you Mona-Lisa we can't for Jasmine is sleeping in Nova's room for the night" Angel said walking over to her daughter's side to make a point, Raph turned to Jas to see her walking with her art supplies to go outside as the conversation continued and decided to follow her there to see how she was from all of this.

He walked out to see her under the three as she draws something and decides to sit next to her to see what it was. She loved to be alone most of the time to draw since it wouldn't annoy her when others were there "Ya like drawing thin's like me?" he asked making her jump as her tail frizzled up "Raphael god you scared me!" she exclaimed as he chuckled.

"Well ya were drawing me an' Leo so I wanned ta see it" he said as he leaned in closer to look accidently breathing on her neck making her blush "An' I like it though I would of like tha' see shades and color on it" he added making her look at him "I haven't finished drawing it yet so I can't color it yet" she explained to him not seing that someone was watching them right now from afar.

Mona-Lisa had come here on a mission by someone to get Raphael to like her again and in order to do so she would need to make the person he likes hate him leaving him sad and alone so she could then fix him again coming back into his life to date her once again, but with Jasmine in her way it was going to be hard right now so she needs to wait and start slow and small for now.

Jasmine was for the first time since she moved back to New York having fun by talking with someone who was Raphael Jones and she never smiled to him or the others but Karai and her brother making her happy to have a friend by her side as she waits for the commotion to settle down back in the house.

As he talks to her about their every year camping trip she was then interested for she never went camping before so this was something that Raph was happy to talk about this to someone other then the gang of guys he goes drinking with and his brother on saturday nights as they beat up some purple dragon thugs.

"If ya want I can ask my parents if ya can come this year?" he suggested to her as he pointed back to the house to show he means it as her eyes almost popout of her eye sockets making him smile as he tells her to wait here as he goes to ask them, she was really happy to be able to do something new like camping since the only outside activity she ever did with her family was going to the museum and it was about dinosaur's.

He got inside to see his parents watching as his two siblings were yelling at Mona to leave, he walked over to the two adults "Can Jas come with us for our camping trip?" he asked them as they looked at him before looking at one another "Well of course but only if she wants to since were not sure if she wants to" his mother said "Don' worry I talked about the trip from every year and she looked like she wants to I even told her and wanted to come" he replied before going back outside to tell her the good news.

It took an hour before the lizard left and the food was now ready for them to enjoy and for the first time Jasmine loved being here with the Jones family since she never did this before now and loved hearing them talk to the other about there day and work and othr kinds of things as they even ask her about things and she would answer not a simple yes or no but an actual answer.

As the two girls went up to get changed the two now friends talked about all kinds of things as they washed the others back of fur while making sure no soap was still there "So you like my brother Raph?" Nova asked her as Jas froze "What?" she asked stunned at the question as she dried herself off from the water.

Nova rolled her eyes at her reaction "Come on! I saw how you were acting around him and I know that it means you like him so tell me!" she squeeled out to her as she takes her hands "I-I don't know I mean yes I look at him but I don't know if I like him" she responded back making Nova groan out as she made her tail twich as she walked over to the mat she had ready for herself.

Jas walked over to the bed and got into it to sleep in for the night, hoping there wouldn't be any bad dreams this time as she didn't want to see it all over again for she was sick of it already and just wanted to sleep for now a nice and peaceful sleep for one night. Nova woke up to the sounds of groans and grunts making her need to get up to see what was wrong, only to turn to see Jas covered in sweat making her stand and get some help to see what was wrong with her and her parents were best for her to get.

she didn't have the same dream as last night but was the same place and this time she was running away from someone as she steps in blood while she hears the same voice yelling over and over " **COME TO ME CHILD! FOR YOU ARE AN IMPORTANT PIECE OF THE PUZZLE! NOW COME TO ME!** " It would say so many times making her run faster and faster then she can as she almost trips over somethings that were around who when she looks over there was nothing.

She had to hide or get away from whatever wanted her! But where could she go other then in the thick darkness that was around her, hiding anythin and everything that could maybe help her until she runs pass it and leaves it behind as it wouldn't help her very well anymore now that it was long gone away from her as she keeps on running.

It was then that she saw some light up ahead making her run even faster to get to it so she could leave this place fast as the creature yells out to her " **You think you can just leave! NEVER I WILL NEVER LET YOU ESCAPE FOR YOU ARE BOUND TO THIS REALM AND WILL RETURN TO IT WHEN I SO DESIRE IT!** " the voice said as she jumps to the light making her wake up from the dream she just had.

When Nova told her parents Angel was the first to react as she almost runs to the room where she saw Jasmine moving around in fear of something as Joseph asks there daughter to tell him as much as she could remember while she knew she had to be carefull not to wake the boys. She went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water take care of the sweats she had from her dream with a cloth, when she was done she went back to the room only to see Raphael there, holding her hand while wispering gentle words to her as she calms down.

It was a surprise to see her son doing that but she knew it was going to be fine, Nova and Joseph got there and saw Raph "Let him take care of it Nova you are going to need to sleep on the couch for tonight" she said as she placed the bowl in the room where her son could see it. They walked away as Raph saw the bowl and started to use it for the sweats Jas was having.

He didn't like that she was like this and wanted to help as much as he could right now until she wakes up, so for now he was going to stay by her side until she does. Jasmine woke up to the cold on her forehead and saw Raph by her side, she started to panic then as he takes her hand "It's alrigh ya were havin' a bad dream and couln' wake from it" he explained as she relaxed while he took care of her.

He never saw something like this before, she was always calm and silent but cool now she was fragile and emotional making things different for him but Raphael Jones was not going to leave her like this so for now he was going to help her. With the sweat gone and she was relaxed it was time to let her rest, making sure she was well covered and comfy he lied down next to her as she fell asleep with him watching over her until he falls asleep.

When he woke up it was around 2:55 am from the electronic cloak in his sister's room and could see that Jas was still sleeping right now, after the whole nightmare thing it was for the best to let her get over it first before talking to her about it since this was her dream and he didn't want her to hate him or anything as he knew she wanted to be left alone for now.

He was still tired right now and wanted to get some more sleep since it was saturday now so he could sleep in late right now, but with his phone still in his room and still turned on he had to check if he had any missed calls but with Jasmine might having another bad dream he had to make her wake up for now. He started to shake her a little as he would whisper her name as she starts to move awake as her eyes were opening "I need ta get ma phone can ya stay awake till I get it back?" he asked her as she made a weak smile while nodding to him.

With that he smiled back at her and got up to leave and get his phone which when he got there Casey was holding in his hand "It rang so I answered and told them you were busy and waited" he said before giving him some of his things with the phone before he left to get back to Jas while his brother went back to sleep since it was really earlie right now so it wouldn't make sense for them to be up this earlie right now.

When he got back she was still awake but her eyes were drifting to a close slowly and he got back in time to hold her in his arms as she fell back to sleep while he was answering the call "Hello?" he asked as he waited for an answer "Hello Raphael it's Donatello Jasmine's brother I was calling to ask how she was and for how I got your number my dad found it in the mail" the olive green turtle said in the phone.

Raph remembered putting the number there since he wanted them to know at least his number if they needed him but he mostly wanted Jas to have it "Yeah she's fine had a bad dream but fine" he replied as he moved to get comfterbale in the bed "I see and did she tell you about it?" he then asked "Nah she just went ta sleep after I took care of her" he replied simply as he looked down at the brown fox.

"I understand Jasmine has this problem where she get's visions as her nightmares and they can get awfull if she's around others who don't know about it" Don explained as best he could "We can talk about it some other time for I am sure she would want you to have our number as well" he added before saying good night and hang up leaving Raph to see all 25 and on going text messages from Mona.

He decided to go back to sleep after looking at who knows how many text he got from her before he made sure Jas was warm in his arms as she would move closer to his chest with a simple smile on her face making him do the same before falling asleep not long after as he was thinking about what she could do and how he was just told a part of it.

She woke up a few hours later as she was now on top of Raph as he was still sleeping, she turned to look at the time which she could see was now 5:28 am telling her that she could get up now since she didn't have much to do now anyways until she would need to get back to school so she decided to get up anyway and went downstairs to the kitchen where Angel was "Shh Nova is sleeping" she said as she pointed to where the figure of her daughter was as her tail was poping over the couch.

She simply walked over to a chair at the counter "So um did you um" Jasmine wanted to ask about last night since she woke up to see Raph "Yes Nova came in to tell us and my son was already at your side to help you relax. But what happened, what made you act like that?" she asked "I have this problem where instead I get vision's as my nightmares when I need to see something and it's hard for me to wake up from them" she explained as she looked over to the black wolf mutant who was shuffling as she was still sleeping.

It was rare for her to have such a bad vision since most of them were normal and the last time it was this bad she had cuts on her arms and legs as she was in sweat from it when she was only thirteen and was in her room making it easier for her and her parents to take care of as she was starting a fever right after it. When a plate of chocolate chip pancakes was placed in front of her she looked back to see Angel smilling such a weak smile back at her "I'm sure that when your ready my son will be happy to talk to you about it" she said as she went to check on her daughter.

Jasmine started eating after taking a few strawberry's and put them in her plate to eat them together since chocolate is always better with starberry's, she started to eat right after pouring some syrup on top as Joseph came down to eat breakfast like she was right now, he looked over to her as he went for some coffee "Morning Jasmine" he said as he pours the black rich liquid into his mug "Good morning to you too Joseph" she replied before taking a bite from her food she was still eating.

He was glad she was alright right now and was hoping she would stay like this the whole time of her stay with them since she was a nice gril from what he could see since yesterday when he came home from work. Casey and Raph came down about an hour later as Nova was still sleeping right now since she didn't get much of sleep last night since the whole nightmare thing making it harder on her because it was on the couch she had to sleep on.

"Morning boys!" there father said to them as he takes a sip of his coffee, the boys came in the kitchen as Casey was mumbling his morning Raph only sat down next to Jas who was taking a bite of the food she was eating "Good morning Raph" she said as he was taking an apple from the fruit bowl to eat for now since he wasn't that hungry for now. He wants to know more about the whole nightmare vision thing and the only way for that would be from her brother Donatello to explain about all about and he just needs to talk about when they should meet at school today.


	5. New sister and hospital fever

When the four got to school today Raph was to meet Donnie at the entrance of the school "Come on we can talk inside" he simply said before walking inside while Raph turned to look over to Jas who was now walking over to him so they could go and talk to her brother. He never thought this would happen since Don always knew that his sister was careful with this kind of thing but now he needed to make sure of this since he knew that if his sister and this Raphael say yes then he would need to make sure that he understands everything about this so she could be safe with him and not just at home "We should be safe in here since no students come here in the morning" he said as he opens the door to the science lab at school.

"Alright so Jasmine was 6 when she first started this power of nightmaring her visions and never told anyone but me and our parents about it, and if they get worse she can get injuries from them on her body without knowing how they got there" he started to explain as he sat on his usual seat when in here with Raph seated infront of him and Jas simply looking out the window as people who work here were outside mostly talking and smoking "Alrigh' an' why tell me?" he then asked "All I did was relax her when she had one last night" he added "Well that's the thing no one but me has been able to do that when she had one like that meaning you are special in a way" Donnie explained once again making the red wearing turtle surprised at this info before looking at Jas who wasn't even paying attention about the whole thing.

As he was trying to make all of this sense to it right now as he had no idea how all of this was even possible right now "So what ya sayin?" he then asked as he was still confused about all of this making Don sigh "How much do you know on ancient history?" he then asked making Raph scrunch his brows to his eyes "Mostly a drugs and secret drug sending ways from all kinds of places" he said as he remembers all of the drug deals he saw around him as he grew up but right when the smart turtle was about to speak the first bell rang as they noticed that Jasmine had left the room to get her things for first period which for them was gym making them both get to there locker to get what they needed before changing and getting to the track field for the lesson for the day they had.

"Alright to day your going to be teams of four for a volleyball game while at the same time I want you all to meet Mona lisa Chaplin a transfer student from Paris so be good with her" the gym teacher said as the lizard walk from the teacher to the students as they all started to get into teams of four like the teacher said for them to do "Hey Jasmine do you want to be a team with me and someone else?" Leo asked as he walks over to her just as Raph came over "Sure. Hey Raph you wanna be with us?" she then asked as he nods while they decided to add Kimberly to the team as she was close and alone. Mona was now beyond mad for she wanted to be in a team with Raph but instead she had to be with some girls who had nothing else to do named April, Karai and Casey making her tired to see him but she can at least get some info from him about Raph since she had been gone for awhile plus she could try to hurt this Jasmine chick if they play against them making it much easier for in all of this right now as they all got in place to be against another team for this class "Alright, your team is of four and you all need to work together to get the most points, the team with the most wins will get a prize at the end of the class" the teacher said before blowing the wistle to start the game as it was best two at a three games to make them quick.

As the games starts Mona was still looking at Jasmine for she was mad at her for taking her Raphie from her and now wanted to kill her, she would still play for she didn't want the teacher to come towards her and make a scene so she only looks at them when her team was changing places or a new team was playing against them. Jasmine and the team she was in were now ready to win there third match in a row and it was Raph who was starting this one, before he started he turned to her to wink at her making her turn to her opponent as she was focused on doing this right for the team right now and to her causing them to lose was not an option right now as it starts making her team move a little around to make sure they take some space to get the ball. A few minutes before the bell rang the teacher said that it was Jasmine's team who won and said he wishes to speak to them once changed making them all go and change into there clothes before her team went back to there teacher "Alright so for winning you can have two things: one is you can skip a gym class of your choice and go do something else in the school grounds and two is you can decided the activity the class can do" he said making them all nod and thank him before the bell rang letting them leave for there next class of the day before they would get to eat there lunch "Jasmine!" Karai yells as she runs after her so they could talk only for Jas to turn and vanish from Karai's sight as she stays confused as to what just happened before trying to find her around the school and her next class as Jas went another way and waited for the first bell to ring before going inside as Karai wasn't in her class for it was art.

When Mikey turned to see Jas walking in the classroom he felt something off coming from her making him worried about her as she sat down next to him "You doing alright?" he asked her as she only shrugs her shoulders as Raph walks in just before the second bell rang "Alright class for the next six classes we are going to draw something that describes ourselves from a theme I give you and it will become your homework so for our lesson you are going to draw an element like water, air, lighting something like that that describes you but for now draw something that is what you think is you and is important to you" the teacher says before they all got to work with this lesson before they would turn it in as they leave the classroom to go and eat. Raph took a peak or two at Jas was doing and could see onlylines forming something that made no sense to him before leaning back to wisper to Mikey "Wha' she drawin?" he ask him making Mikey look aswell before leaning back to him and reply "I have no idea your just gonna need to wait until she's done or ask her about it at lunch" he said before going back to his own drawing.

When the bell rings Jas was the first to give in her work making the two turtles lose there luck for seing what she drew making them need to ask her during lunch where Raph knew that Mona was going to bother him there as he would need to find a way to get her away from him as he dosen't like her in the way she does. When the duo got to the cafeteria Leo and his sister Kala were seated with there own group just like the others as Mikey went to do the same but Raph then saw Jas sitting down so he decided to walk over to her ignoring his groups calls to come over "Hey can I sit with ya?" he asked her as she simply nods to him as he sat down next to her as there was only one seat to her right making it impossible for Mona to sit next to him now as he mentally smiles in victory for this as he ate with her "So wha' did ya draw in art class taday anyways?" he then asked her making her turn to look at him "Why should I tell you?" she asked him back as it made him smirk "Alrigh I tell ya wha' I drew an ya tell me wha' ye drew alrigh?" he said making her nod to him "I drew ma family on a campin' trip but it ain't done yet for I only drew my ma and pa right now" he explained as she mentally drew it in her head "An' ya?" he then said making her snap out of it "I drew myself, covered on on half of shadows of hands as they rip me apart while the other side is covered in blood from someone after being killed as I cry from that side and my eyes look like i'm about to go insane from it" she said making him wonder what was it that made her draw that in the first place "Maybe the campin trip will take ya mind from things" he simply said making her smile again as it helped her a little as they then start to talk about some things they have in common for some reason making her smile even more then before now while Mona watches from afar as she was getting mad from it all before she walks away in anger.

The passes by quite fast making it easier on Jas for her thusday, she was walking over to her bike right now like she always did until she herd the familiar running steps of Karai making her need to hurry and got on her bike before putting on her helmet as she started the engine and rode off back home to do her homework as she ignores the call of her name from Karai as she just wanted to understand her dreams right now before doing anything else right now with her. When she got home, she takes out her keys right when the door opens to her mom as she greets her "Welcome home dear" she said as Jas walks inside "I thought you were still at work?" she asked as her mom walks to the kitchen "There was a little incident making me need to leave early" she explained before she nods and walks to her room to get started with her homework as she waits for her brother to come home. On her bed with her books opened to the right page to get started, she pulls on her red headphones and started to listen to music as she worked making her ignore all other sounds around her for they were of no use for now to her. Don walked inside the house with the others to see a note from his mother saying that Jas was in her room and that she was going to be out for a while making him and the others have the house to them for now "Alright so Jas is in her room probably doing her homework or something so we have still the house to ourselves" he explained as the girls went over to see how Jasmine was doing right, she still had her headphones on with music that you could barely hear from afar playing as she writes down an answer to a french question before she closed it and went to do math next.

The boys were right now in the dining room working as Casey talks about stupid things he thinks are important to get a girlfriend or at least a date with April "Case can ya please SHUT UP!" Raph demanded making with success his brother do what he was told and kept quiet until he was asked something, the five girls on the other hand were now working together on there homework as Jas was glad that Karai wasn't there with them right now for she would have kicked her out on the spot making her brother confused and she would need to explain to him everything "So how was your day Jas?" April asked making them all look at the named girl "Fine" she simply said before going back to her homework like she was before making the other girls look at one another before back at the brown fox "Realy cause we saw you drive away from Karai today" she said making her look at them in surprise that they saw that "I can't talk about now. I will but only after i'm ready" she said making them drop the subject and get back to there homework before they would all go home.

By the time it was five the two siblings were now taking care of the house as they wait for there parents to come home from what they were doing today "So how were your classes?" Don asked his sister "Fine" she answered back to him as he smiles at her simple answer before they look at the door that was opening to them right now "Were back with some news!" there father said as they walk over to them wondering what was going on right now for they were very confused right now and wanted some answers right now about all of this. There mother walks forward with a little snow fox next to her "Kids meet your new little sister Alopex" she said as the little fox girl hid herself behind her new mother making Jas walk forward and bend down to her level "I'm your big sister Jasmine nice to meet you!" she said as the little fox pops her head out "And i'm your big brother Donatello" her brother said making Alopex come out of hiding completelly and walked to her new siblings who were happy to meet her for the first time "Well then Jasmine I hope you will let her sleep in your room for tonight until we can make her a room" her father said as she nods and walks to her room with Alo who was happily skiping to her room.

Don and his parents were in the kitchen now making supper for everyone now while the girls were getting the room ready for the two to sleep in tonight together "It's good to see your sister this happy now isn't?" his father asked "Yeah it's better to see her like this then in another feeling out on her face" he replied back "Did she have any dreams during the two sleep-over's she was at?" his mother asked "Yeah one at Leonardo's but it wasn't too bad from what she told me since no one came to wake her but when she was at Raphael's, they were all going to see how she was and it was Raph who helped her relax" he explained as they both nodded as he explained to them what his sister told him about those two dreams during lunch and class brakes as best as she could before leaving him for her next class and making sure no one was listening in on them.

Jas and Alo were now getting the little foxes things ready in the room for Jas decided that she was sleeping in her room with her from now on "I'll talk to my parents while we eat later on so don't worry" she said to her new little sister who was wagging her tail like crazy right now making her giggle a little at the reaction "Can you even talk?" she then asked making Alo look at her "Y-yes" she stuttered out making her ears twich a little "It's ok I just wanted to make sure that you weren't mute really so if you don't want to talk then no one is forcing you to" Jas explained before they walked out of the room together to eat together as a family "Alo is going to be my roomate from now on" she simply blurted out to them right as they were sitting down to eat together. The meal went well and now Alo was taking a bath with Jas for she believed she needed a haircut and having a bath at the same time was the best she could think of right now "Alright now you just hold still while I take care of cleaning your hair while you wash yourself and once both are done we get out and you sit down while I cut your hair" she explained making Alo nod as they got to work together with cleaning the silver long hair and fur at the same time since Jas was already done cleaning herself.

As she combs the hair gently and carefully as to not make a mistake she also took her time so as to be good as she had to be gentle with the hair of others for if she does it too quick she might make a mistake by making it too short which Alo might not want really "So how long do you want it?" she asked as she was wrapped in a towel unlike Alo who was now in a night dress that she used to wear when she was her age "M-maybe to u-under my s-shoulders?" she studdered making Jas hug her from behind "It's alright just relax and everything will be alrigh. So under the shoulders?" she said making Alo nod before getting to work with cutting her hair like she asked it to be while not knowing that there mother was watching them as they talk and smile together the whole they were working in there together. When they were done Jasmine made sure to dry Alo's hair as best she could without hurting her before letting her leave while she took care of herself and cleaning up the hair from the tiled floor "You seem to be well bonding with her" her brother said as she looks up to see him walking over to her as she was done cleaning up and instead of a towel she was wearing a dark purple laced top with tiled purple/pink pants to sleep in "Well yeah i mean, she's quiet and she looks like she's scared of talking because something might happen if she does but in all of this she's a good kid" she explained making her brother raise a brow at this "What do you mean by talking?" he asked her "Well she barely talks but when she does it's in a stutter and she looks scared the whole time she does" she explained as they walked out of the room to meet up with the rest of the family.

As they sat down Alo walked over to Jas and sat into her lap like she was always able to do it no problem as she was reading a book not even noticing it before closing the book "We should get some sleep since there's going to be a big day tomorrow and if we want her to start school soon she needs to be up and ready early" she said before the two foxes got up and walked to the bedroom to get some sleep for the night leaving the other three alone "We haven't placed Alopex in a school yet and with our work being hard and not having the time to watch her your gonna need to take her with you to school until we can" his father said as Don nods before turning in for the night since he has a few things to take care of in the morning and if he wants them ready by tomorrow he needs to be up and very early. Baxter and Sarah were seated in there usual reading chairs as they watch there son walk away to his room "It's a good thing our kids love her so much since she came in because I thought they would be mad about this" she said before they both went back to what they were doing.

When Jas woke up the next morning she knew that Alo was still sleeping since she could feel her holding her thightly making her need to wiggle out of the grip before being able to walk out of her room to get something to eat first. Her brother was already up and making breakfast for the three of them since there parents were already gone to work "Alo's gonna need to come with us to school since she isn't placed in a school yet" he explained as she sat down to watch him cook as they wait for there little sister "Did they tell you how old she is?" she asked him as he was placing everything in there plate "Dad said that she was 12 years old and that she was born on the 7 december in 2001"he told her as they were both born in the 1998 year only not on the same month for there development was different since she was born the 13 september and Don was born the 20 october.

Leo was born in 1998 on the 1 november, Kala was born in 1999 the 11 april, Raph and Nova were also born in in 1998 on the 22 february, Mikey and Kim were born in 1999 on the 9 january, Casey was born in 1996 on the 14 of juin and April was born in 1996 on the 18 of may. Even if the years of age were different April was there as an intern for a teacher while Casey was stuck for his grades were low but they were all together "Alright so what she stays with me for a few classes then we swich during lunch?" she asked as Alo comes in the room "No she decides who she wants tobe with today and does the same thing until she get's into a school" he explained making the two girls nod before the two older siblings turned to her "So who do you want to be with today?" he asked as she walked closer to Jas "I w-want to be w-with Jasmine" she said making them nod before they sat together and ate before getting ready for school.

Don decided to wear the same thing he did on the first day of school, Jas wore a light pink silk short sleeve shirt with white frils, a pair of navy blue over the ankle jeans and simple white shoes and Alo wore a simple light yellow sun dress that Jas helped her pick with white ballet shoes "So you ride with Don while i drive my bike" she said before getting to her bike as Alo ran over to her to get on making her look to her brother who nods before she pulled out a white with yellow cream daisies on it before they both got on and drove off together to school. As they drove there Jas made sure to go slow for Alo as she had no idea how she would react to the ride if she went faster and with her being used to speed she had to slow down a little for now mostly until Alo says she wants to go faster, when they got there Jas helped Alo get off as there brother walked over to them so they could walk inside together to there lockers and then talk a little before classes start for them "Alright so I warned the school about Alo and they are letting us bring her here, see you at lunch then" Don said before walking away from them as the girls were in the art room for there first class "Ok then i'm just gonna finis this up and then we can put it away before the teacher and the other students walk in for class today" Jas said to Alopex as she nodded before putting everything away.

Raph and Mikey walked in when they saw a little winter fox girl seated next to Jas making them wonder who she was, the two turtles walked over closer making the young foxes ear's twich before hidding into her arms "Who's that?" Mikey asked her "This is Alopex my little sister" Jas said to them as she tried to make Alo look up to say hi to them. The others students walked in with the teacher as they were being then told about there newest project in art class to do today making them all talk about it right now as Jas was simply looking at the teacher like she always does in a normal way not being excited about the project that miss Madeline spoke to them about for today, they all got to work while Jas already brought her paint brushes out and ready to start while Alo was still thinking of what she should paint for the class. As they all go started Alo was still thinking on what to paint while her new big sister was about to start until she decided to help her out a little "It's easy just think of something you wish could happen or was true and paint yourself with it" she simply said before getting to work on her's letting her new little sister give it a try making her smile as she got an idea and they both got to work on their own painting which took them some time to make. A few minutes before the bell rang Jas had covered her painting and gave it to the teacher who happilly accepted it before the others did the same while she took Alo's and brought it with them as it was still covered for she wanted to show it to all of them once home "So now we get ready for history class" Jas said as they went to her locker again to get what she needed for the class as even if she had Leo as a partner she wanted her little sister to enjoy her first time at her school the best she could and to the maximum she can do for her.

As they took a seat she noticed that Alo looked a little nervous "Don't worry after this class we get to eat and then two more classes and then were done!" she explained making her sister lookt over to her and smile as Leo walks in the room as he looks confused for he never saw that little fox mutant before "Who's this?" he asked sitting on the last seat available for Alo was in the middle, before she could answer the class started and he never got to know her name as they got to continue on there team project which Alo got to help out on a little even when Leo took most of the things she could have done leaving Jas to let her do something that she should be doing "Alright so you just look at each pictures and the five you think are better you place them somewhere that we can write something under to explain it more" she told her as Alo was already doing and had found two pictures while finding the last three giving them time to write under them before the bell rang letting them leave to eat as the two foxes were hungry right now and were happy they could now go and get something to eat together with there brother.

When they got to the cafeteria they got to a seat as Don came over with food for all of them that he ordered from a restaurant "How is it possible that you can get all of this and pick it up before anyone even goes there to order something?" Jasmine asked as she was very confused and shocked at how fast he brought it over "I have ways" he simply said to her "You called LH to see Woody at work and get that didn't you?" she said making him land his head on the table as she pulled his food to her so it dosen't get ruined "I hate it when you find things out like that I mean how is it possible that you figure things like this out so quickly?" he asked as even she didn't know how she does it. As they were about to eat she thought about what was going on with her "Karai has been trying to talk to me for a while now" she simply said as she wanted this off of her chest right now and she thought that telling her brother now and here was for the best if she does as she was tired of keeping it in her for this much time now.

"After we take Alo home we can go see Leatherhead and ask him about this problem and get to know about those Oroku's" Donnie simply said as they ate since they knew this might become there longest day at school. Leo was with his gang of friends right now at there usual table not looking over to his sister for it would be against a rule at his table but he couldn't help but take a peek at how she was while also looking over to Jasmine for she hadn't answered his question earlier today making him even more want to know who that little fox is now as they ate together, Raph was with his buddies like always talking about girls and parties that were happening this weekend but with him and the camping trip he had to refuse the invite for he was excited of having Jas with them this year as he never saw anyone else then just the family like always "Oh come on Raph it's going to be fun and it's going to be at Becky's place" said one of his friends as he got up and walked over to Jas as he was getting tired of his table "Can I with sit ya?" he asked as she moved a little so he could sit with them making him look at there food as she got some of it to eat with them.

"So ya excited fer the trip with ma folks?" he asked Jas while waving his hand to Alo as he gave her a fry which she took and ate before thanking him and getting another one from him "Yeah I asked my parents and they said yes and were already getting some of my things ready for it" she replied as she took a bite of her food as she then get's a napkin out for Alo to clean her furry face with since she needed it right now as Don then decided to help out as he listens in the conversation. Mikey and the others passed by like all of the other students in the school while Karai decided to walk over to eat with them but when she saw Raph she decided against it "Your really going on a trip with the Jones? I mean are you sure about this since who knows what could happen to you over there with them" Don said as he was cleaning Alo's face with the napkin making his sister look over to him as she listened to him the whole time "Yes Don i'm sure I mean I could get new ideas for our vehicules, I could find you all kinds of new plants for your new nature club you opened up not long ago while getting what five new members making you a total of nineteen members and it might give me some artistic insperation to paint something" she said making him think about it all for a moment, it was true that if she goes there she could make new plans for mountain vehicules and if she finds new plants she could take them in picture or bring them with her for his club to look at and she might just be able to paint something over there that could be able to be sold to someone making them some money to buy something together for Alo or for her birthday that was coming up soon making her 17 soon as he knew she might need a few new things.

When they were done eating Jas took her things just like Alo was before trowing them away to get to her locker and get what she needs for her next class "Alright next is math then french class but don't worry I will make sure that things go well" she said to her sister as they walk into the classroom before they sat at a two chair desk where Jas pulled out some pens and paper for Alo to draw something as she waits for this class to be over as it was going to be a long one. Karai walks in to see Jas and smiles until she notices the little white fox who was drawing something right now making her move closer to them while feeling like the little girl was familiar to her right now "Hey Jas" she said making said mutant look up to see Karai while Alo does the same only for her eyes to widen and look back to her drawing as she was shocked at who it was "Your gonna need to sit somewhere else since my little sister will be here until we get her in a preeschool" she said before getting back to what she was doing making Karai puff and walk away to another desk further away from them since more students walked in just now.

As the class starts Jas noticed how Alo quickly changed her posture into the one of when she's scared making her need to talk to her after class as they get to her french class later on since this was weird to her right now. As she got to work Karai still tried her best to figure out where she saw that little fox mutant next to Jas as she needed to talk to her about all kinds of things while she also wants to find out why she's ignoring her so much "Need to find a way to talk to her" she mumbled to herself as she tried to think up a plan for her to talk to Jas now. When the bell rang Jas and Alo walked around a little as she didn't want to see Karai right now and walking around could help her talk to Alo, she finds a classroom that was empty right now giving her a chance "What happened in there? You all of a sudden changed attitude in there" she said making Alo look around before looking up to her "Her name is Oroku Karai and her father Oroku Saki was the reason i'm an orphan now" she said making Jas eyes widen before they got going to her locker before her last class.

When they got inside, Jas could already see her brother talking to April and Kimberly not to far from them as she and Alo sat down at a desk "I wouldn't worry much about this class since we lived in Paris for 7 years really" she told her before giving her a piece of paper with something written on it 'Don't worry about Karai i'll make sure she dosen't come close to you since i don't like her either' it said as it was in Jas hand writing making her smile a little before the bell rang again telling them that class was starting now. When the teacher walked in Jas and Donnie knew that this teacher was none other then miss Becky Poire and she was going to bother them the most "Alrighte class I am mizz Becky Poire and today we will work on oure conversation in franҫais" she said before seing Don and Jas as they got to work on there french "Well then how about Donatello et Jazmine" she said making them get up "It's Jasmine" she corrected as she was tired this lady get's it wrong all the time.

"Enough! You will both do as I say or go to the directeurs office!" she said as they got to the front of the room where she was "Now the bothof you will do a scene in french of my choice" she explained until the door opens without her approval "Oh non! You are not coming inside without me saying come in!" she said as the principal walks inside making her go pale as he pulls her out to the hall while the two siblings sat back down to their seat as they wait for something to happen after all of this. They were all simply doing some work in there french books as the principal walks in the class "Your teacher miss Becky will be transferred to another school for she has no longer the papers to work here so until a new teacher comes in you will all come in this classroom only work on your thing" he said as the bell rings letting them leave for the day and go home for the day. When Jas got to her bike Karai was already there waiting for her making Jas ignored her as she got on not caring that she was trying to get on as she drove off making her almost fall down as she drove home to do some of her homework on her own and on her bed while listening to music the whole time she works, when she got home she took off her shoes as she walked to her room to get started on her math homework without anyone there to bother her about anything as she putted on her songs from her phone as she was able to plug it in her laptop and play them all random just for her while working.

By the time Don, there friends and Alo got here she was now done with her homework and just trying to play five night's at Freddy's without turning it off when she got started on the first night and was able to do it while Bonnie almost got her at some point. She now decided to stop playing as she was scared to death as she barely did an hour and already both Bonnie and Chica were out making her stop and just do something else on her laptop while she was now bored "Stupid bunnie and duck" she mumbled as she turned her tv to the action channel where the impractical jokers were now playing making her smile about it "You were playing five nights at Freddy's weren't you?" her brother said as she looked at him with a face that said 'Don't bother me' before he left making her come out to talk to the others before they needed to leave as there parents came in so they could eat and then go to bed for tomorrow was going to be a new day "So this is Alopex our new little sister" she said to everyone as most of them were looking at her like she was some kind of new friend now "Well that would explain why she was in the same classes as you were" Nova said as she was writing something down until the doorbell rang making Don go and see who it was "Jas it's Karai and she wants to talk to you" he said as he walked back over to them making her sigh as she walked over to the door before slaming it in her face as she opened her mouth to say something.

She walked back to the as Karai knocks on the door like a maniac making her roll her eyes "Don can you call the cops?" she asked as she went to the bathroom making Don and go to the door and see Karai "Why do you want to talk to my sister?" he asked as he only had a little bit of time before his sister walks out "I wanted to know why she sudenlly stopped talking to me" she said as Donnie started to close the door at her "I'm sorry but even I don't know since she dosen't tell me these things so if you want her to talk to you your gonna need to wait until she talks to you on her own" he explained before fully closing the door making her walk away while taking out her phone and dial someone "I need to put the mission on hold for I can't continue until further notice but I will continue when things change" she said before listening to the person she called "Alright I can do that and will tomorrow" she replied befor ehanging up and walking on home to get things ready as she walked to her room. When Jas came out she walked to the kitchen so she could get something to drink and a can of minute maid orange juice was just what she wanted and needed right now "I don't get why your not talking to Karai anymore" Don said as he walks over to her "When I was at the Hamato's I had a death vision" she said as she whispered the two last words as it made her brother lean in closer "I was in eternal darkness like last time with the same outfit, I kept walking as it got colder and started to feel blood under me until I walked over to see a figure making me run over to see mom and dad stabbed to death with these claw like blades. I started to search for you making me run and trip over Casey and April who had a blade in there chests as they held onto the other" she explained to him.

"I then saw not too far from them Mikey, Raph, Kala and Nova together, the boys held onto the girls and one another as Mikey was crying as they were slashed on the neck as they bleeded to death. I ran away from them as I then see Leo and Kim as they were hunged next to the other while there wrist were slashed and were still bleeding, I ran again as I herd the sound of voices and giggles as I was scratched until until I saw you nailed like Jesus with no tongue as you tried to tell me to get away until I saw some smoke around us and the noises you were making stopped as when it vanished you were dead and this time I saw this man covered in armure and Karai next to him as he said that it was time for my end as Karai ran and killed me waking me up" she ended her explanation making him want to hold her but with guests here he had to wait for now "I'm sure we can figure this out so just relax and do everything you can to look normal" he said to her before giving her a can of orange juice that she wanted before leaving her to join the others before she goes back to her room.

When she got there it was to try again to play five nights at Freddy's but this time she was doing it from night one "Let's do this thing" she said before clicking on the game after she lowered the volume to try again. As the game starts she listens to the guy on the phone while looking at the three animatronics once in a while as 1 am could be seen, the call was done at 2 am as she waits for something to happen until it turned to 3 am and Bonnie moves making her need to watch him aswell now, but he moved again making her freak out enough for her to delete the game as she didn't want to play it anymore "Ok! No more five nights at Freddy's until I can watch a horror movie or something without screaming like a maniac or something" she said to herself as she hated the game now and dosen't want it back on her laptop until she says it should be there again. She always hated scary movie's and other kinds of things for they made her skin crawl and scream badly even if she looked tough at times around others but really she was scared at times for others might judge her about her appearance making her feel bad about herself.

"Ya have weaknesses too huh" a voice next to her said as she jumps to see Raph there looking at her screen "Didn' know ya played five nights at Freddy's" he added before she turned back to her screen "I did but I deleted it because I couldn't handle the game since it was way to hard for me so I got rid of the game" she explained to him as he sat down next to her as he listened to her the whole time. He never thought that she had her own little fears as well but maybe he could help her as he just needed to guide her and give her a weak but helpful push "Ya well not everyone can play it on there own without someone there with them I mean even Case can't play if were not there with him to watch him when he loses" Raph explained to her as she then turned over to him and surprised at what he just said to her right now as no ever did tell her something like that before "What are you doing in here Raphael? Don't you know that this is Jasmine's room" Leo said walking inside furious at the emerald turtle before looking over at the screen to see the pop up saying that five nights at Freddy's was deleted "Five nights at Freddy's that's a really stupid game and it's good that you no longer have it" he said to them making Jas growl at him while Raph simply glared at him before Leo walked closer to Jas as she then glared at him as he looked confused at her.

"You can leave my home with your sister now Leonardo Hamato" she said before getting up, bumping her shoulder into his arm and walk out of her room making the two turtles surprised at her change of attitude as they never her saw her like that "Well guess ya gotta leave now" Raph said as he tapped the other turtles shoulder before walking out with a small smirk on his face as he and the others were now leaving for the night. Leo walked over to his car with his sister while at times looking over to Jasmine's room where she was in while not looking at him as he has no idea why she was now like that while she was busy painting on something in there while not letting anyone inside her room as she was still busy with it "You alright Leo?" Kala asked her brother as he sat in his car "I don't know why Jas is like this now" he simply said "Well what happened when you came in her room?" she asked him as he started the engine to the car before driving off "I just came in, saw that she deleted Five nights at Freddy's and said that it was good that she did that since it's a stupid game" he explained to her earning him a slap on the back of the head making him yelp and look at her "Girls don't like it when there told that a game they deleted is stupid" she simply said to him.

Nova was getting into bed now as she was ready to sleep as it was late now and she wanted to be ready for school tomorrow. When she was about to get into bed she herd some tapping at her window, curious about it she went over and opened the curtains to see Jas there dangling from high, she opened her window and pulled her in "That was fun" Jas said as she made sure that the bag she had with her was alright "What are you doing here this late!?" Nova demanded as Jas pushed the bag over to her "Keep it" she simply said before getting back to the window and jumping down from it before running over to her bike not giving time to Nova to see what was inside and say anything about it. When she opened it she saw that inside was an aqua blue helmet with white seashells on it with her full name on the back, she squeeled before placing it on her desk where she could see it in the morning while she wondered how Jas came up here like that during the night as she got into her bed not stopping to look at the helmet as she knew she might not be able to close her eyes after words so she simply turned away from it and closed her eyes and slept.

When morning came Jas woke up earlier then usual since the sun was always easy to see when she wakes up but now it isn't as it confused her as to why she had such a hard time sleeping and was so hot right now, she walked to the kitchen to get something cold to drink and to eat as she was hungry right now and with school today she just wanted to get it over with and head back home to sleep again in her bed but she couln't see well as she it was blury and twisting up around her and her little sister needed to pull her back to bed for she almost fell down the stairs only to sit down on them as she knew she couldn't go down on her own and would need help as she had a fever now and needed to stay home for the whole day until she get's better and could go to school again with her brother and sister to then do what she missed today. As Alo and Don got to school, everyone was talking to one another for there team project making Don need to give them the news about Jas and her fever. Karai heard it from afar and called someone to tell them about this, Nova was worried about Jas as her brother Raph even more then for anyone he knew before since he bonded well with her and he decided to go and visit her with his two siblings after school since they were friends and friends should go and visit the other when one of them is sick or something went wrong for them all of sudden making it impossible for them to be with the other right now.

Sadly Jas was unable to see her for she was sleeping and her fever got so bad that she had to be taken to the hospital the next day to looked at making it only her parents allowed to see how she was for now. Thursday came and they were now able to see her and with them talking about it with there family at home earlier that day before going to school they all decided when to go and see her that day as they were all wondering how she was and right now she was worried to not be able to go on that trip with the Jones this weekend, breakfast came and Jas refused to eat it agan as she just hated to taste of it "Do you really that much the food here sis?" her brother asked as he and Alo come inside her room "Alo! Nie!" she squeeled as her sister climbed into the bed as her brother brought a bag full of food for her to eat with them this morning which some of them were her favorite foods were with them "You had everyone worried sick sis. We all wanted to see you but the doctors wouldn't let us in" Don said as he got her part of the food ready for her to enjoy "Yeah I know and the doctor found out that I had a bit of a desease that was contagious so they didn't want anyone near me until I was good which was today just like the fever" she explained as they ate together.

When they were done her two siblings left her a few things to play with when she was bored during the day making her thank them for doing so as she was already bored to death and with nothing else to do she decided to play with them right now as she waits while noticing that Five nights at Freddy's was back on her computer with a sticky note from Raph saying that she shouldn't give up playing the game just yet making her smile before going to draw something as she waits for lunch to come around in the afternoon. As she waits she also looked at the clock to see what time it was right now as she was bored of just being in bed doing nothing right now "Dudette you look bored to death" Mikey said as he and his sister's walked inside we had the same second period class and our teacher called in sick at the last minute so here we are" April said as they got closer to her so they could hang out with her making her smile at them "It's good to see more faces then doctors and nurses" she said making them smile as they talked to her until they had ten minutes before the bell rings making them leave her after leaving her some sweets to enjoy as she sits there doing what she wants right now as she waits to leave later today after being checked out.

A light knock on her opened door made her look over to it from her drawing on her laptop to see Leo and Kala there with some bags that had food inside for them to eat together for lunch as she still didn't want to eat hospital food as it just tasted bad to her and she wanted to eat normal food she likes to eat "How is it going now Jas?" Kala asked as she pulled two chairs close to the little table she had in the room while Leo got everything setted up on it as she dosen't really look at them much only when she had to say something to them as she waits for the food to be placed so she could eat some of it like they were "So you think you would be out of here today?" Kala asked as she was the only one of the two to be able to get her to talk to them as she refused to answer Leo making him worry about her a little right now "Yeah, my parents are coming later today to take me home" she simply answered as she ate with them. A mutant dalmation nurse walked in with a tray with some needles that had some type of liquid inside that Jas knew well what they were "Sorry but visits for miss Jasmine Stockman are going to end now for it's time for her medication before she leaves today" she said to them as they were now forced to pack there things and leave as she was injected with the medicine making her fall asleep for a while as she looked at the window as her eyes closed slowly to the darkness until the sleeping effect ended later on as she hoped it wouldn't be during the night that she would wake up.

To her luck she woke up to see the whole Jones crew meaning she woke up as school ended for the day "Hey there munchking. You slept well?" Angel asked her as she started to be helped up by Casey making her nod as she was still trying to understand that the after sleeping effect of the medicine were still on her right now as the others moved around "Your parents called us saying that there was an emergency meeting so they couldn't come and your siblings had to go meet a potential school for your sister" she added as the boys then left the room with her things as the other two girls helped her get changed before helping her out of the bed so they could take her to there place for the night "It's good to see you all" she said the best she could while still under the effect of the medicine as they got her out of the hospital and to Raph's bike as she rode with him slowly as she was still a little out of balance right now "Everythin' should be good fer ya at home" he told her as he slowly makes a turn before getting them to the Jones household where they were the first to get to "Cool" she simply said as she holds him tighter as she was now out of the effects of the medication she was given earlier today meaning she could do all kinds of things all on her own without anyone helping her now. As they get inside he makes sure she knows where the things they brought from her place was so that she could feel better about not missing something as the others came while he was starting supper for all of them making her enjoy every minute of it as she never felt this good about being here with them as her body language makes Raph smirk at her as they ate next to the other as he decided to think about what to say to her next and what to do with her on the trip.


	6. Camping, the first day and the cave

After eating Jas went to check on her things one last time before taking them one at a time to the van where they were also putting their bags inside right now, once done at last they all got in with the parents in front with their father driving, Casey and Nova were behind them and Raph was with Jas were in the back next to the other with Raph keeping Jas close to him as he cared dearly of her right now making her feel loved and needed right now thanks to him. As they drove away they never realized how fun this trip was going to be this time since the parents decided on another place to go this year making them still excited about it but on another hand Jas felt like something else would happen making her worry slightly but as Raph held her she relaxed about it making her smile from it right now "Yer gonna love this trip Jas, we always have fun togetha an' always get excited fer next year" Casey said making her nod to him.

In the end while the parents were silent the children would either fight about something or play a random game in the car as they wait making Jas open up even more to them right now as she felt accepted in the family right now "Ok my turn! I'm thinking about something you never see the whole day, it's there sometimes and others it isn't and it takes a different form all the time" Jasmine said making the trio think of the answer to her riddle. This was the newest game they were now playing after three hours of driving and the gang was getting hungry making them now stop whining about it if they wanted some fast food and right now they were having a hard time figuring out Jassie's riddle that only the parents knew the answer to right now making them smirk at the trio still trying to figure it out "Is it a pizza?" Casey asked making his two siblings slap there foreheads while there parents sigh in how awful his guess was right now to them and to Jas right now.

"Really Casey? Pizza is your answer after the riddle she gave us just now?" Venus asks as she was beyond shocked after that and she simply wanted to smack him upside the head right now, but it was when Raph spoke that she changed her mind "The moon. The moon is the answer" he said making Jas nod before it was his turn to make a riddle this time which made them all turn to him to listen to the riddle he was about to tell them right now. The four teens fell asleep just when it was Casey's to turn making the parents have there own quiet time during the ride before they woke up once more asking to get something to eat right now, to there joy they had parked at a fast-food place and still nothing from them "Kids wake up! Weren't you all hungry?" there mother asked only getting Casey and Venus awake while Raph and Jas were still sleeping with her head on his shoulder and his own head on top of hers making Venus ask if she could ship them right now making the parents laugh and the last to wake up at last so they could get something to eat right now.

The gang was happy and full earning the parents peace and quite for the rest of the trip while the four teens went back to sleep for the ride "At least there not noisy" Angel said making her husband nod to her while not looking away from the road right now as he had to look at it if he wanted them all to be having a safe ride right now, they had always wanted kids when Casey was born and when he asked for a brother or a sister he in the end got both making him even more happy as he grew older over the years with his siblings as they always wanted there oldest son to be happy in life for so long as he was born in this world to begin with. At last they have arrived the teens were now once again awake after the ride they had making the three siblings amazed as this time it wasn't there same old campsite like they always go to over the years "Since we have a new guest we decided to come to a new site" there mother said making Venus and Casey go over to the lake while Raph and Jas went to look around the site while the parents took care of the rest like they said they would do while they look around the place "Amazing" Jas said as she looks at the many plants she knew would get her brother smiling for hours on end right now "Yeah, never knew ma parents could do somethin like this" Raph said to her as he looked around the place with her.

Casey and Venus were having fun at the edge of the lake, looking for stones and other small things for Venus to use for something, she always enjoyed making jewelry with items like this because it was something made by hand and not crafted with tools and other things like that, her brother loved seeing her make things like this because during the summer they would make a small shop to sell them all when they weren't used at all making her get some money to buy things she wanted "Foun' anythin ya need?" he asked as she nodded with joy with the bucket she held in her hands with things that she was going to use in her next projects right now. When she looked back at the lake she gasped when she saw the Hamato family on the other side as the Oroku's were just a few sites away from them making Casey take her away from the lake for now to let her go back to there parents while he got his brother and Jas right now, it wasn't long before he found them looking at the many wild flowers around before telling them what happened making them all go back to the there site right now as Venus was trying to distract herself by making something with the items she was able to collect so far but would always need to redo it as she wasn't focused at all.

Jas wasn't to happy about this as she wanted to stay away from those two families for the weekend as she only wanted to relax with the Jones, but instead they would have the two families she didn't want to see bother her for the two days they would be here for right now making her sigh as she walks away from everyone to get some shade right now as even if she was part cat she had the body of a human with only cat ears and tail on her so at times she was going to need to get some shade every now and then. The time she woke up was to the sound of her phone ringing making her know from the ring tone it was her brother making her answer it in a heartbeat "Nie? What is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes while her brother spoke to her gently as he could hear from the tone she used that she had just woken up making him need to be gentle with her for now " _The hospital called saying you were checked out, then apparently the Oroku and Hamato families came to try and visit you but as they left the counter lady said they all looked slightly angered? Did something happen?_ " her brother asked as the sound of little Alopex came to her ears "No, I was checked out by the Jones and hadn't seen neither of those families before I left so I didn't see them once" she said to her brother wondering if something was wrong right now " _Ok well call me if something goes wrong_ " he said before saying goodbye to his sister and then hung up making her wonder if something was wrong to him right now.

When the sound of yelling came to her ears yet again she went over to see none other then Mona-Lisa there yet again bothering Raph and his family making them need to pull her away from him as he could get away from her before pulling Jas with him somewhere else making her try to call him back to her right now "Where are you taking me Raph?" she asked as he pulled her in a run as she needed to try and catch up to him right now as he smiles at her "Just wait and see!" he said making her do her best to run at his speed this time. They ran to a small like lake with a tire swing making her wonder what he wanted to do here right now with her as she never came to a place like this before in her whole life so far "Come on ova her so we can swing" he then said as he sat in the tire swing making her do the same as she got into his lap making her wonder if he was alright with this right now, but the simple smile he had on his face right now made her do one herself as he started to swing them on the tire swing gently making her enjoy herself as she gently hummed out a song she knew in french when she was in Paris for such a long time together with her family making Raph enjoy the song right now "How about we find some things for yer bro?" he suggested making her nod as they got out of the swing together before searching for some plants for Donnie to show to his new club when they get back as she was having a lot of fun so far with the Jones that she didn't want this to end right now.

She had found over six types of berries and three kinds of flowers he would love making her collect some of them and placing them in a container he had prepared for her to take for this sort of thing making her grateful for bringing it with her today that she wasn't so sure if things would have been good if she hadn't brought it in the first place, when they got back to the campsite Mona was now gone but Raph could see her site only two sites away from there own as her mother and father were setting up there high tech equipment as she was trying to signal Raph to come over for the weekend, but simply went inside his and his brother's tent while Jas went to hers and Venus tent to put the plants and berries away "Hey Jas! Wanna come swimming in the lake with me and Casey?" Venus asked making Jas close the tent doors for a moment before coming out with a towel as she wore her swimsuit under her clothes making the girls run over to Casey as he was yelling to Raph where they were going right now before walking to the lake.

At the lake Jas was now seated on a towel with her sketch book drawing the lake before drawing Casey as he tries to get Venus off of him right now making her need to make sure that what she does goes with what she drew so far now, she was now putting in the colours leaving them to have some fun while she did her art right now "Hey Jas! Come and join us!" Venus yells at her as she was at last done so she took her flip-flops off before taking her shirt and pants off the show her corral pink and orange bikini and then went into the water to go for a swim with them making her have fun with them the whole time as she smiles at them. They played in the water for an hour before Raph came to get them for dinner making them run out of the water before taking the things to get back to the site they staying at right now making Jas smile at how much fun she had so far today, so far all that she did had made her smile and she couldn't wait to go back again with them soon as they all sat around the camp fire Joseph had made for them as Raph sat next to Jas while eating before talking about stories they each knew about making Jas simply listen to them as they talked since it was something she didn't know about too well so listening was the best she could do for now anyways.

But as Casey was telling the rest of his story the sound of music could be heard from where Mona was making them all look over to her as it was for sure she was doing it on purpose as she moving her arms to make them come over to them "As I was saying" Casey was yet again interrupted by the music now getting louder making him stand "WILL YOU SHUT THAT FUCKING MUSIC OFF IT ANNOYING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY!" he yelled making her father turn the music off as he waved his hand as an apology before pulling her inside the tent she had for herself. They sighed in relief before Casey went back to his story for he could at last finish it "I was right father! That the girl I said was my friend!" Karai's voice made them turn as she and her so call father came over to them making Jas sigh as Venus stood up saying she was Karai's friend making her get a chance to take a walk for now as she needed to relax so deciding on having a night swim in the lake made her do so right now while she had the time to do so right now until Raph comes to get her to come back when they both leave making her thank him before getting to the lake.

The water was slightly cold but other then that it was alright to her right now so she simply swam around in the water as it was now while thinking about certain things that were going on in her head as she dove under water to see if she could find something there for Donnie to show to his members when she gets back, some amazing coloured coral was there making her take some before looking at the shells and stones she saw and taking them up to the surface with her before placing them with her things and then went back into the water to swim a little more around the lake. Her thoughts wondered straight to when Raph was told about her nightvisions making her shiver at the thought of having one tonight while she was here making her hope it doesn't happen before swimming once more in the lake deciding to swim around it before simply floating in the water like a feather as she would wait for Raph to come over and get her to come back as she was still waiting for his return right now so not knowing when he was going to come made her wonder if something went wrong.

One lap around the lake and she even went back underwater to look at the corals she didn't take to see if any of them would be good to take aswell with her before doing it, bringing them back up with her to place them with the other ones she brought up and then go back to swimming in the lake as she waits once more for Raph.

Three turns around the lake and she dove back underwater to find more shells and stones "You done having fun down there!?" she heard from under the water someone yell making her go back up to see none other then Raphael at the edge of the water making her swim over to him as she needed to see him right now as she had been waiting for awhile now "I have been waiting for some time now for you to come and get me. What happened over there?" she asked making him sigh "Venus tried her best but Karai told him that you were the one she was talking about making them walk over here so we had to make them stay with us as long as we could by telling them that you would be back in a few minutes making them grow tired of waiting and then left like that" he explained making her now understand the reason on why she waited for so long over here.

Once back the gang sat back around the fire they had made together which at last Casey told the rest of his story before all turning to Jas making her wonder what they wanted "Yer the only one who ain't said a story so now ya gonna tell us one" Casey said making her look as surprised as when her brother was once able to do worse when something he makes goes wrong making her have no idea as what she should talk about "Just tell something that happen' long ago" Raph said giving her an idea "Ok so as you may know my brother loves to build things. But when were not making something together he would be in his room inventing things" she started before telling them a few stories as to what happened back when they were little making them all mostly laugh about all the stories that happened to her family. Raph had mostly liked the story she was telling right now "So then Don thought about making it so that we get power in the house with the water and everything without needing to pay the bills, but as he was connecting two wires together a spark came. And he blew up the house!" she said as she waved her hands around to help them understand her story better making Raph laugh so hard that he fell on his shell making the others laugh aswell at the story making her giggle at them for laughing was contagious most of the time "That! Was the best story I eva heard!" Raph said making Casey pout at this as he was defeated for once in story telling around the fire.

It was so late that they all went to there tents for the night to get some sleep now before the morning for then it would be saturday meaning she would be able to start having fun then, Venus was now simply getting into her sleeping bag before saying her good nights to Jas as she did the same before falling asleep together from that making her wonder if she was going to have a nightmare during the nigh but knowing that Raph was close made her sleep with ease the whole night. She woke up as the sun rose up making her crawl out of the tent to stretch for a moment before looking around to see no one at the other sites coming out meaning she was maybe the first awake for now making her simply shrug her shoulders before getting back inside to get some new clothes and put her Hawaiian blue bikini on as she goes to the lake once more to have a swim right now to stretch in there for the morning, as she swam around in the now mild warm water her muscles started to relax in the water making her sigh in relief from the water right now as it felt amazing to her right now "You seem to enjoy the water in the morning Jasmine" she turned as Leonardo spoke to her making her simply turn and swim back to where her things were right now to get her towel for herself as even if the water was warm the air in the morning was slightly cold and windy making her shiver slightly as a result.

Leonardo was confused to her silence and how she walked away from him just like that, he had hoped to be able to say a few words to her before asking her to meet his parents as he wanted them to know who she was now but instead she was simply leaving him as his sister swam over to him "She isn't meeting them is she" the golden retriever asked as her ears flop down her head as she felt bad about this right now as her hair was slowly growing longer then it was as it grew to her neck slowly making Leo able to play just a little with it for now, he nodded to her as an answer before getting back to where they were staying with his sister not too far behind him right now. Once fully dried and changed into torn dark purple shorts, a white with floral design shirt and simple grey and red sneakers before getting back to the others as Raph was now getting out of the tent right now as she could tell he was slowly waking up right now, she waved to him as he did the same but not over his head making her giggle as her ears twitch to the sound of something cooking right now making him smirk as he knew she could hear the sound of his parents making breakfast for them right now making him take back to her tent to put her things away before sitting with him at the picnic bench where Casey and Venus were right now.

"You slept well kids?" Angel asked as the four nodded "Good well then Angel and I will be going for a simple walk around as as we were driving we saw a few shops not too far from here and decided to check it out while you four can do what you wish until we get back" Joseph said making them nod before getting to eating the food that was being cooked for them "I found out from my brother's text that there was a mountain here with some plants he wanted to get and I found out there was a cave and wanted to get a look at it today" Jas started "Does any of you want to come?" she then asked as Casey shook his head "Me and Venus are goin' fer a nature walk to get her some design ideas" he explained as Raph raised his hand "I'll come since it sounds fun to me" he said making her nod to him. When they were done eating the parents left for there walk while Casey and Venus got going while promising to look around if they see any sorts of plants or flower she might want to bring back to her brother leaving Raph to wait for Jas to get ready to get going right now "Done and ready to go Raph!" she exclaimed making him nod before walking together for the mountain making her tell him all of the things she was excited to see and collect once going up the mountain making him simply listen to her.

Once at the bottom of the mountain, Jas got started on climbing since she wanted to see how far she could go up first before needing to help Raph to follow her right now "Just follow my steps and it should all be alright" she said making him nod and then watch her first before waiting for her to look at him and so he could then get to climbing up right now like she was. Slowly and with ease the duo got to climbing nicely over the mountain to there destination right now as it was quiet and a nice breeze blew in on them today "Hey Jas!" Karai yelled making Raph start to help her move up faster as she doesn't look down at Karai since it was for sure that she didn't want to talk to her right now, as they kept going Raphael looked down to see Karai climbing making him at times need to help her move faster so as to lose her for a while before doing it once again to get away a little more then the last time they had done it.

Jas was confused slightly at this since he had just started doing the sudden pushing when she thought she had heard Karai calling for her making him simply say she was imagining it right now making her move on and start climbing once more, since he was trying to make her move faster she decided to pick up the pace and climb faster this time making him need to catch up to her sudden change of pace in climbing since he never knew how fast she was in rock climbing when really she barely going at her top speed right now it was actually only 25% of her true speed she was on right now as she was only about in a way a medium sized mountain bolder away from him. (Just imagine a bolder only half your size) Karai was still trying to catch up to them until she saw the two Hamato children not too far away down from her, she would need to move faster if she wanted to catch up to Jas and get moving on to the next step of there 'friendship' she had still called out to her but she wasn't even looking down to where she was making her need to move a little faster to try again only to fail once more and then see the Hamato's were getting closer to her right now.

"I can see the cave Raph!" Jas exclaimed in glee as she saw the dark cave as she moved closer to it little by little right now, he simply nodded to her as he followed her movements right now as best he could to the cave right now since he was getting curious right now as to what could be inside of it to spark her interest right now "Alright then let's move closa to it" he said making her nod to him as they got to the flat surface to the entrance of the cave making her squeal as she saw it's inside of darkness right now making him curious about her reaction before she pulled out to glow sticks and handed one to him before snapping hers to light up as he does the same with his own right now.

"Were going to need to be careful here since we have no idea as to what could happen in here right now" she explained making him nod before they started to move deeper into the cave she made sure to look all around them right now before telling him where something was right now before moving on in the cave right now "Man this is amazing" Raph said as they went deeper into the cave while not knowing if anyone was coming in here right now "Yeah, but wait until we get further in here" Jas replied as she nodded to him. Leo and Mickayla entered the cave after being able to make Karai go back to the bottom right now as she did try to battle them and lost badly in the end "We need to make sure Jasmine's safe right now" Leo said making his sister nod before pulling out there flashlights that Kala had brought with her and to packs of batteries just in case right now that the flashlight stops working later on.

They started to move into the cave slowly just to make sure nothing goes wrong right now as they try to find Jas in the cave, during that time Jas and Raph were getting even closer to the center of the cave where there treasure was waiting for them right now making Jas even more excited as they get closer to it "Calm down Jas! Were getting' there soon so calm down" he said as he wanted her to stop all the jumping she was doing as they moved while not hearing the faint echoes Kala and Leo were making to see if they were getting closer to them right now. Karai was at last at the entrance as she was now mad that the two Hamato siblings had made her go back down and then go back to where they were to find the cave to go after those two before trying to find Jas right now as she had to get closer to her right now or her father would never let go of this right now, she went inside as she made sure to listen for anything as she moved in so she could then try and fight her way to Jas right now "Hurry, hurry or this will never end" she mumbled to herself as she moved a little faster inside right now as she wanted to hurry up with all of this.

"Raph look, were here" she said as the light from the many gems and crystals made such amazing lights around them that it was like they were in some disco tech "Wow, Jas what ya gonna do now?" he asked as she first looked around at each stones before tapping on the bigger ones and picking up the smaller ones before putting them in some box with labels after looking at each of them, making him then walk around like she was only a little slower "Pick some of the ones on the ground and then look into this book that I already marked a few and give me the ones you see I had not marked so I can put them away while you mark them" she explained making him nod before getting the book and moving around to do what she asked him to do. They were able to find maybe a large part of the gems while making sure to have many of each of them before needing to look at the bigger ones around them "I need to collect a few pieces of them" she said making him nod before giving her a boost to one of the stones she wanted to collect from right now before gently getting her down to do the same to another one around them, Leo and Kala had gotten there when they were starting to collect from the first large stone right now "So many gems and stones here" she whispered making Jas turn quickly to them as Raph got her behind him to keep her away from them right now.

He knew that if they did anything right now then something bad might just happen because of them "Stay behind me Jas" he said gently to her before backing away as she did with him right now to keep her away from the Hamato siblings, Leo and Kala moved closer to them as Raph then stopped "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" he yelled making his voice echo in the room they were in right now as the larger gems started to move slightly at his voice making them both stop at his demand. But just as he tried to make them back away from them the sudden sound of her screams of terror made him flinch and turn over to her just like Leo and Kala were doing right now to see the sudden scene that was now upon them…..


	7. Almost harmed?

Karai was making her stay close to her with a gun at her head making Jas have no other choice but to stay still as she whimpers in fear of getting a bullet in her head, Raph tried to take a step but Karai made it so as the gun had a bullet ready for Jassie's head to get "No one moves!" she said making them all stop where they were right now making Karai smirk at this "Now then! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled as the bigger stones shake even more, Leo decided to try and move a little closer to Raph "Karai, please just let Jasmine go" he said but instead she made the gun push to her head "NO! Jas is coming with me! SHE WILL MEET MY FATHER LIKE SHE HAD TO AND WILL GO TALK TO HIM!" she yelled as the cave started to rumble slightly and Raph knew what that was for. They had to get out but how when Jas held by Karai right now? He had to think of something, and with the cave looking like it will destroy itself he had no choice "Ok Karai, will leave the cave first or you can get out first and then will let you take her to your father" he said making Kala and Leo's eyes widen at how stupid he just acted while Jas did nothing as she knew what he was up to right now, Karai not realizing the plan he made in his head smiled before walking out first with Jas making Raph have enough time to whisper his plan to the Hamato's before walking out as Karai got Jas to climb down the mountain with the gun at her head as Karai wasn't looking up to meet Raph's punch as Kala and Leo went to hold her still while Raph got Jas down fast and back to there tent to be safe at the moment making her sigh in relief about it as she had been very scared with the gun at her head the whole time.

"Thank you" she said as he got her into his tent to wait until his parents and two siblings come back "Ya ok?" he asked as he noticed her tremble state "I think I forgot the stones" she said not looking at him as he smirk before pulling them out of the bag he had with him the whole trip they had just now making her sigh in relief to see him holding her things in his hand, he made her get some sleep in his tent while he stayed outside to watch for any odd figures coming around them to keep her safe for now "What made ya stay out here?" Casey asked as Nova also came over confused "Karai came an' had a gun at Jas head" he said before his parents came to his side so he told them all the whole story of what happened to him and Jas. Jas was now sleeping in the tent like he wanted her to do and as she was quite tired from what happened she felt good to get some rest from everything she still didn't understand the reason for Karai to do this to her, she did nothing wrong to her only wanting to keep away from her for now that's all she was really doing right now she opened her eyes slowly to look only to the side as the sun was still up meaning it was still day so she decided that coming outside to do something for now would be a good idea as it would maybe distract her for now, she got out of the tent to see Casey and Nova out already "Hey" she said as they both turned to look at her as she was now awake "Yer awake, feelin' better now?" he asked making her nod as she walked over to them as they handed her a plate of food for her to eat right now making her nod as thanks to them.

"Raph told us what happened, Mom and Dad went with him to get to cops and should be where the Oroku's are staying right now looking for any traces of weapons as they got the one Karai held at you, they should be getting fingerprints off it right now" Nova explained making her nod as she ate slowly, Jas kept quiet while looking at where the Oroku were staying right now as she wondered what would be found in there right now as she never went in there once to visit her so she had no idea at the moment of what could be in there. When she was done eating they took her to where the others were for the police had wanted to talk to her to know more about what happened to her when she was on that mountain "Is there anything else they wanted from me?" she asked as they kept walking slowly making Nova turn to her "They also wanted to look for any injuries on you as you tell them what happened the whole time you were on that mountain" she explained making Jas nod as the police were talking to Raph while Karai and her father were placed in a cop car making her wonder if they had found something, one of the officer's was part human and part raccoon who came over to them slowly "Are you Jasmine?" she asked as Jas nodded "Please come with me then for a moment to answer a few questions" she then said making Jas nod and follow leaving Casey and Nova there for a moment until she was done answering the questions.

"Now I will only ask you a few simple questions and then you can leave" she said making her nod, she asked her full name, age, birthday and other simple things like that "Can you tell me about exactly what happened today?" she asked making her nod as Jas spoke about what happened so far to when she was inside the cave making the officer take notes of it, she did wonder about the questions she was asked at first and to be safe when it started made a few answers up about certain things on her to see what would happen later on like her birthday, favorite food, animal choices and for some reason book and movie choices. When she was done telling about the story the officer allowed her to leave where the others were now waiting for her to come out "Did everything go alright in there?" Nova asked as she nodded her answer "Yeah, i'll tell you in the tent tonight" she replied making Nova nod as they walked back to get ready for dinner, once there the gang had a simple meal before packing there things to get going for home making Jas need to talk about the officer to Nova while the boys sleep making her sigh for a moment "Jas. Do you want to talk about it now?" Nova asked making her nod "The officer wanted me to answer questions about myself that made no sense to be asked to me" she explained making Nova's tail curl a bit as she thinks for a moment about this.

"Do you have an idea for what she was up to by doing it?" Nova asked as she nodded "Maybe she wanted to do something or give them to someone so I made sure to give her a few wrong ones and tell her other answers for certain things" she explained as they placed there things in the van, the four spoke for a bit as food was being made making them talk about many things of what they did so far these few days away from school that will return to them soon "So then what do you think your brother will do when he sees what you bring him?" Nova asked Jas who was taking a bite of her food right now and swallowed it before answering her "He would probably start smiling like crazy, praise me for what I did for him right now before taking me to spin me around in his arms to then kiss my cheek and then take everything to his lab to examine what I brought to take notes for his projects and club thing" she explained before eating again making Nova look at her in surprise. Jas was calm the whole time she had explained what would happen with her and her brother as it was something that never happened with her own brother's for as long as she could remember when she was young, when they were done and everything was packed they all got into the vehicle to get going to there homes after this amazing trip but Jas did not leave the raccoon halfbreed officer who was watching hr unnoticed to her eyes but left it like that as if she never even noticed her in the first place, the drive went silent in a few moments as the four fell asleep a little after they started to get going making the two Jones parents smile at seeing all four of them in such a way right now to be sleeping right now making them wonder what would happen to them next in there little journey to what they wish to become when there older.

Once they were back at the Jones home Donnie was already waiting with his car making Raph take her out as she was still sleeping right now while his father got her things and his mother got his siblings out of the car to get inside with there things "She had fun but Karai got a gun at her head, might get a call from the cops about it" he explained making Donnie nod as he got his sister into the car with her things before telling them all goodbye and that he would see them tomorrow at school making Raph nod to him before walking inside to get to his own bed for the rest of the night with everything they did so far as it had made him tired right now, once Donnie got back home with his sister in his arms and her things on his shell he walked inside after making sure that everything was good to place her into bed with a change of clothes for the next day so she doesn't need to run around the place to get ready "Now get some rest sis, your gonna need for tomorrow" he whispered to her before walking out of her room. She woke up the next morning to the sound of something loud repeating over and over and then of something warm holding on to her chest making her see Alo there snuggled to her and her alarm clock ringing for her to wake up right now, but for some reason her body didn't want to let her turn it off so her brother walked in to do it and then check on her "Fever, i'll call the school to tell them your not coming in today and drop off Alo to her new school" he explained as she nodded while he got there little sister off of her chest to let her rest alone until she noticed something "Donnie! She's sick too" she said making him check to see that she was right "Guess i'll need to call her school too then get some rest for now" he said making her nod as he walked out of the room to let her then rest some more, she went back to sleep without noticing that someone was inside the house walking around slowly to a certain destination in the house but had to leave quickly for the Stockman's have a very strong security system that they made themselves to keep themselves safer so the person had to get out but got caught in pictures that were sent to the police with an exact location of where the person would be next and got arrested on the stop.

Alo woke up first as she was hungry so she slowly went to the kitchen to see her new big brother Donnie already making something to eat "Hey little sis, hungry now?" he asked as she sat at her seat where he placed a plate of food for her to enjoy before then placing some pills "You need to take them after eating and get to your bed to rest, Jas can't have you in her room all the time when you want" he explained making her nod slowly before going back to eating her meal, once she was done and took her pills before going to her room Jas walked out making her brother take her by force to bed again to eat there "Your always weaker then others when your sick so if you don't want to go back to the hospital then get some rest now" he explained making her nod to his demand as she never liked it when he was mad her for these sort of things right now. When she was little getting sick was something very rare in her system that it was almost as if she could never get sick and her brother almost wanted to take some of her DNA to figure it out and then sell a vaccine to make the world like her but instead he couldn't when she got sick making her unable to even stand on her own making her weaker when she ever was sick so they had to make her stay on bed at all times until she get's better, when he brought her something to eat it was to feed her before going back to school for the day "Your teachers for the first and second period only spoke about certain future field-trips" he explained before walking out of the house to get going, the person who went into there house at the time was now seated at a table waiting to be interrogated for what happened for it wasn't right or even a good thing to do as she Mona-Lisa had to also wait for her parents to be told about what she had done and what she wanted to do over there in the first place.

Donnie was in class reading a book when a teacher came over to him to see the principal, since no one but the teacher of the classroom was there right now he lest to see the principal to see that Raphael was also there in the room so he sat down next to him "Now the reason why the both of you are here is because you are both connected to something" he explained making the two mutant turtles confused "Miss Mona-Lisa Chaplin had been arrested about two blocks away from the Stockman's house after getting inside of it and then escaped, we still don't know how she got in or even how she knew the place but we do know that she wanted something from the place" he explained "Raphael you know miss Chaplin since long ago and Donatello lives there so I want you to work together with the police to make her talk right now. A police officer is waiting for you to follow his vehicle to where they are keeping her right now" he then said making them nod before walking out of the office to get to there own vehicle's to follow the officer.

Mona was still waiting to be let go of since she had no idea from what she told for being taken here when she was only walking back to school when they brought her here, Raph and Donnie walked in to meet the officer who spoke to Mona "She refused to admit anything, only say that she was simply walking to school when we arrested her and how she would tell her daddy about it when she get's home" the officer said as they got to the room she was in right now making Raph look at her for a moment "I'll talk to her, maybe I can get her to admit it" he said before walking into the room as the officer and Donnie made sure to listen in to what was going to be said between them right now as they both knew that whatever she says might just help them get her arrested for what she could have done if not arrested.


	8. Sick once more and mysteries

Raphael walked into the white room where he could see on a side of the walls a mirror showing his reflection when really people were behind there listening in on them "Mona" he said as she looked up to see him but noticed his look of worry "People talk about ya at school, got a call from the cops an' people heard an' making rumors about ya an' saying about tellin' yer parents" he said making her eyes widen as she didn't even notice he was lying to her "No! They can't know!" she said in a panic "Then tell me why ya are here so we can help ya get out!" he demanded making her hold her head for a moment before looking at him "I… I went to sneak into the Stockman home" she admitted making him hold in a smirk at his success "Why? What would make ya go in there!?" he demanded to her, she looked at him as she wonders about telling him or not about this as he looked at her in anger as he waits for her to tell him "My father discovered from an unknown source that they were holding an escaped test subject that was to be destroyed for knowing too much, I decided to go and get it myself while going to kill there daughter" she explained as he covered his face with one hand as he looked away from her as she tried to see his face as the police walked in "Ya getting arrested, fer almost killin' someone an' almost kidnapping someone" he then said as a smirk and a glare was on his face before she was taken away.

He walked out to be facing Donatello: Jasmine's brother making them look at one another for a moment before walking out together to get back to school for there last classes of the day right now, Jas had been sleeping the whole time and had not noticed the open window of her home for a moment or that her house door had been opened and closed quietly as someone walked slowly and quietly into the home almost if the person didn't want to be known at the moment as they searched around for something quickly and quietly before finding what was needed and left after closing the window and leaving the house without a trace of ever being here. When school ended for the day Raph and his siblings decided to go with Donnie for a visit to see how things were at his house and wondered how Jas was at the moment, once there they got inside to see Jas walking over to the kitchen making Donnie go over to examine on how she was doing at the moment making Raph understand that she was slightly bothered of her brother's actions right now and she only wanted him to leave her alone right now from this "I only came to get a snack" she growled making her brother sigh as he got her something easy to eat with some pills for her to take making her sigh as she went back to her room to get some sleep at the moment.

When she got to bed it was to fall over it and then feel someone moving her to get fully into bed making her look to see Raph doing so making her smile at him for his actions right now before falling asleep, he smiled at her before walking out of the room to see Donnie going to the door to let in the O'Neil's and the Hamato's for projects and homework making him groan as he got to work for he Kala and Nova had work together making him sigh as he was tired of Kala trying to ask questions about Jas at the moment and he just wanted her to be quiet so he could work right now, but it was hard at the moment with Karai trying to get in the house to see how things were at the moment making him then have enough and took his things with him to see Jas as she was resting in her bed to see him walking in the room making him smile at her as he sat down in her spinning chair to roll over to her bed side "Just doin' homework here cause the others are loud" he explained making her slowly but still nod to him before watching him work as she would at times ask for small simple things making him take care of it for her before going back to his work "Do you think… you could help with my… homework? I really want to… get it done even just… a little bit" she explained as he put his things away before going to get hers to get started.

He made sure that she gave answers to the problems or questions while he worked on a few of the more simple things that she didn't need to take care of making him smile when he saw that she had fallen asleep so he closed her things and put them away and made sure she was alright before walking out and going with his siblings back home from what happened today as he now had something to tell his parents about making Casey smirk at the thought of telling them that Mona got arrested for two crimes she almost committed in total as they walked into there home to see there parents not home but a note saying they would be out for two weeks for a few family meetings right now making Casey the adult for now to take care of them, he decided to get to his room for now to set his mind straight from everything that happened to him so far with Jas making him wonder how much she had to suffer from all of this as he discovered from the TV downstairs being turned on that Karai was set free somehow making him worry about Jas even more from all of this that he had to call Donnie who already knew for he was also watching the news when it came on making Raph ask him what they had to do about it all right now.

Donnie made sure that his sister was alright and safe right now before he got to work on a few things since there parents weren't back from work yet making him smile a bit to see his two sister's sleeping so well right now as he got to the kitchen to make them something quick and simple right now, he also wanted to make sure that the house was well protected from any intruders who could try to come in for some reason while checking on the security cameras he had placed around the house as he wanted to see if anything happened before he came back home today, he was shocked when he found a new figure walking inside the house to get something and as he tried to see better he gasped when he saw it was Karai making him go to the same place she went to so as to find what could have been taken by her right now as he was worried that it was something very important to him or his sister or there parents right now, when he found that he had no idea what could have been in there he decided to wait for there parents to come home so as to ask them about it so as to know what she had stolen from them making him worry that it could be something bad for them or dangerous that could help her do something to the family he loved and cared for very much.

He got to work on upgrading the system to make sure the alarms work when ever someone tries to brake in or someone who is not allowed entrance walks in without permission so that it doesn't happen again, he wanted things to go right for now and with all that is happening he wonders if they should have stayed in Paris as they could have been safer and might not have seen any of them for a long time but no his father wanted to go back and start fresh again, when his parent's came home he was done and he went to greet them "I discovered that someone was able to come and took something from here, is there anything missing?" he asked as his parents looked in "Only an envelope with some paper" his mother said making him confused as to why she would take those two items from there, he instead decided to go see how Jas was before going to see Alopex to see how they were feeling now from there fevers as Jas slept making him smile before seeing some of her homework was done making him smile as he thought about helping her with it, so he sat down at her desk and got to work on her homework while placing around in the books some notes for her to use when needed at school when in class while also leaving some memo's to keep her positive.

When he was done, he put everything away as he then went over to see how she was doing by examining her health as he had to make sure that she was getting better or they might need to take her back to the hospital like last time and that was the last thing he wanted, to his luck she was getting less warm yet she was barely getting lower with her temperature making him know that she was going to have to stay home a little longer so he then went to see Alo and how she was doing "Alopex? It's Don i'm coming to see you" he said as he then walked in to see her reading with there mother holding her close making him leave as she was alright with there mother, he then decided to call Raph so to let him know about the situation "So do you think you could or your family come over from time to time so to see how she's doing and maybe care for her? If it's for the best you could have her stay over at you place if you think it's best" he explained as Raph went silent as the faint sounds of his parents sounding worried about something could be heard from the line " _They say it's ok, just take her tomorrow out ta our place an' my parents will take care of her_ " Raph said making Don agree and hang up so to tell his parents and then get her things ready for tomorrow as he would then need to drive her to the Jones place.

Once that was done he went to his sister's room to get her things ready for the time she would stay with the Jones making him smile as he remembered how she was when she told him everything, once he was done and double checked to make sure everything was good was then that he goes to his sister to wake her up and tell her what was going to happen but with how sick she was she might just wake up at the Jones place making him get started on a note for her to read when she wakes up later on making him sigh as he thought about making her something else or getting some medicine ready for her just in case, once done he got to work on a few more things before someone rang at the doorbell making him go and see that it was Karai making him end up ignoring her and telling his parents that it was someone at the wrong address making them not go to answer as he said it wasn't someone they knew while Don went back to work as Raph calls him " _Hey my parents wanna know if Jas can come now, they don' wanna botha ya when ya go ta school_ " Raph said making Donnie tell Raph that he should be there in about an hour or so making Raph agree and hang up while Don got to finishing up before going to warn his parents and then getting Jas ready to leave.

When Jas woke up it was to seeing Angel getting a dish filled with cold water and a cloth walking over to her side of the bed as she sees it wasn't her room "Get some rest Raph and his siblings should come back later on from school, we asked for you to stay over for a bit" she explained making Jas nod to her as Angel turned to see Joseph walk in to help get Jas to sit up so that Angel could dab some of the sweat from her skin before Joseph would set her back to bed and leave so Angel could do the rest of her body "Thanks" Jas rasped out but Angel hushed her to be quiet "You need the rest, the lest things you do the more rest you will have" she explained making Jas then nod until she turned the water glass that was prepared for her to drink from as Angel saw this and moved to get it for her to drink some slowly making her smile "I'll go get something ready for you to eat, so get some sleep for now" Angel said before leaving the room making Jas slowly go to sleep. It was then that another bad dream came to her that moment as she panicked and ran around in her dream as she knew very well that it wasn't going to end right now, she tried to get away but those awful voices decided to follow her and say things to her about how what she is seeing is her fault and then turned to insult her as she cried and curled herself into a ball as she wished for some reason that Raph was here at the moment for she only wanted him or to leave this world of horrible dreams as she begged them to be quiet as a light came from in front of her as she ran as fast as she could to get to it as she woke up with Raph holding her close to him so she could hold still and not move

"God I come in with my parents out ta get some stuff with Casey and Venus, then I here ya screamin' in fear" he said making her calm down and move close to him so to try and relax a bit from now, he saw this and made him confused but decided to leave her be for now to try and help her relax and then once alone in his room he would ask her brother about it then about what she was doing right now as she breathed in and out his scent making him really need to call Don now to ask about it all as he was slightly worried about her and her actions, he went and got her something simple and light to eat for now so to try and help her to get some energy and something to fill her stomach for now "Here drink some of this" he said as he slowly helped her drink some soup as he made sure to watch and make sure she was swallowing it before pulling back so she could breath a bit "Could you… take me to your… room?" she asked as he remembered how she preferred his bed from the last time she stayed at there place. Slowly he lifted her in his arms and made sure to be careful while taking her to his room and towards his bed like she had asked him not long ago, once she was covered he got to getting a dish full of cold water with a cloth and a glass of water for her and then returned to the room to see her well sleeping making him then smile as he set everything down on his desk so to watch over her as she was quietly sleeping just as his family came back making Jas slowly wake up so he told her he would be going to help with the groceries making her nod as she went to get the food making him help her to sit up "Oh, Raphael did everything go well?" Angel asked so he explained what happened before getting his phone out to answer Donnie who called making him first talk about Jas " _It's in her mind, she believes that with being at your place your the only source of hope for her to wake up right now so she turns to you for comfort. As for the cuddling it's her emotions showing to her she likes you_ " Donnie explained making Raph nod as when Don called he sounded shocked making him ask why " _Apparently, Mona-Lisa got her parents to pay her out and the person who spoke about Alo was able to explain everything making the judge confused and release her from prison_ " he said making Raph's eyes widen " _Her parents also got her to our school so she's starting tomorrow_ " he added making Raph groan.

Raph went to help his parents when he saw Jas seated on the couch with Venus at her side as Casey gave her a glass of water, Joseph explained that Jas had gotten out of the room to get some more water making Venus take her to the couch while Casey got her water as Raph then told his father the bad news making his mother worry for Jas but Raph was able to help her calm down and promised to make sure that Mona doesn't come near Jas making Angel go to Jas to ask her if she was hungry at the moment, Raph turned to his father who looked a bit stressed "Dad?" he asked as he saw a few bills "Some people made the owner make us pay more for the rent and I still haven't so he's going to kick us out soon" he explained making Raph's eyes widen before he turned to the others "They all know already but I still haven't figured out what to do" he continued "You could all stay… with my family" turning to Jas who stood there with her arm holding her on the counter as support "You call my dad… he could help with jobs for you and you could stay with us… until you find a new place to live in" she continued making Raph then help her back to the couch to rest not knowing what his dad would do with the offer by accepting it or refusing it right now "Ya really can't do all of that fer us, ya already have a sista" Raph said in a whisper so that the others don't hear for now "I know… but I feel bad for you guys… and I thought… it would help you guys… to be safe from these fake insults and… fake rumors" she explained making his eyes widen as he understood that she knew about this sort of thing as she went to sleep in his arms.

He decided to allow her to sleep in his room as he does his homework for he knew that she would get better with some sleep, he would at times turn to look at her while she was sleeping yet even so he knew that with the way she slept at the moment she was going to be just fine with him not too far from her side making him smile and go back to his homework as Venus came over to tell him that dinner was ready "I'll eat later" he answered making her look over to Jas and nodded in understanding before leaving the room as he went to change the cloth for it's water to help her cool off a bit as Venus popped back to the room "Also i'm going to help Jas for a bath after dinner" she said before leaving for her diner without allowing him the chance to say something about it as he moved to her side to place the cloth on her forehead making her sigh to the cold contact making him smile at her as he got back to his homework "Water" hearing her weak call he got a glass of ice cold water with ice inside and a straw for her to drink from a bit until she was alright. He slowly lifted her into his arms as she looked him over for a moment before she blushed from realizing what was happening to her at the moment "Ya like me?" he asked as she slowly nodded "Don said ya were cuddling me cause yer feelings were tellin' ya that ya like me" he said making her once again nod to his words making him soon after nod back to her as her head moved slowly towards his plastron as her ears went flat on her head, she closed her eyes making him smile as his lips landed on top of her head for a quick moment making her blush even more "I have… a painting that I… want to finish but I need… you to help model for it" she said making him look at her "I'll if ya need it wheneva ya want" he said making her smile and nod to him as a result before he helped her to the bathroom where Venus should be waiting for her right now "Good set her at the bath edge and i'll do the rest" she said making him nod and do as told to then leave the room so to get back to his room to work on a few things.

"Mom said that we shouldn't make it too hot like most people do or your fever might get worse" Venus said making Jas nod as she was helped into the bath to get cleaned, Venus slowly scrubbed her fur while also helping Jas move around a bit so Venus could clean her "Dad said you suggested that we stay at your place until we can figure out a place where we can stay" she said making Jas nod slowly making Venus smile softly towards her as she worked on cleaning every spot of fur she could get to right now before needing to ask her to stand up so she could get to the rest, when Venus went to help her to the edge of the bath to get her dry Jas was already asleep from the water making Venus giggle and get her mom for help who was more then happy to assist in this at the moment as they got Raph to take her to his bed where she could sleep making him smile as she snuggled in his blanket while he went to work once more on something private to himself as he didn't let anyone inside his room until Venus walked in "Raph, Mona's at the door, she says there's something important that she needs to ask you" she said making him groan "I ain't seein' her" he said making her nod and make something up to Mona to not let her see him.


End file.
